The Green Rose
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with Amy, Sophia Rose runs off and stays with Sonic the Hedgehog. But what happens when the pair starts hanging out more and Sonic falls in love with Sophia. How will Amy take it knowing her blue hero loves her cousin and what will Sophia do?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and the others belong to me...Sonette and her friends belong to me**

* * *

It's a cold and stormy night in the city of Station Square. Amy Rose is sitting in her lounge room with Sophia Rose, her cousin, talking about boys at the moment. Amy is wearing her red night gown with love hearts and Sophia is wearing a black silk night gown that stops above her knees.

"I'm telling you Sophia, he is the one." Amy said and Sophia chuckles.

"If you say so Amy." Sophia said as she leans back.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sophia replies. "I do have a question, what does Sonic think about you." Sophia then asks and Amy sighs.

"Well, I'm not sure." Amy replies.

"So how can you say he is the one if he doesn't like you the same way? I mean I have seen the way he tries to avoid you, maybe he isn't the one. Maybe this is just lust." Sophia explains.

"Why would you say that?" Amy shouts. "What, do you like him or something?"

"What, no." Sophia said as she got up and walks away from Amy as she got up.

"Well do you?" Amy asks.

"I told you, I don't. I'm only stating facts that I have seen." Sophia tells Amy, starting to get scared as she walks into a wall "Amy, please calm down." Sophia begs.

"You stay away from him!" Amy shouts as her piko-piko hammer appears. Sophia runs off in fear and down the dark street. She then stops at a phone booth and sighs as she calls Sonette the Hedgehog using reverse phone call. "Sonette, it's me." Sophia said, sitting down and waits for Sonette to answer.

_"Sophia, what's wrong?" Sonette asks worry._

"Amy, she…she." Sophia starts, but breaks down in tears. "We got into a fight, she pulled out her hammer." Sophia then cries.

_"Ok, get to Sonic's place and stay there." Sonette tells her._

"But Amy." Sophia whispers scared.

_"You had a fight over Sonic." Sonette said._

"We did." Sophia whispers. "I stated what I saw and she thought I liked him." Sophia explains.

_"Sonic will protect you, I promise." Sonette tells her._

"Okay." Sophia said as she pulls herself up.

_"Okay, I will be there as soon as I can, I promise." Sonette tells her._

"Just, hurry." Sophia said, then hangs up and looks around. She then walks out and started to head to Sonic's place, hoping Sonette is right.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic the Hedgehog is cleaning his apartment in the middle of the stormy night. He hasn't clean it in a while and the only time he gets home is night. He then heard a knock at the door so he answers it to see Sophia, drenched.

"Hi." Sophia whispers.

"Come in." Sonic said. Sophia walks in and Sonic sighs as he closed the door. "Wait here" he then said running off and grabs a towel. He then runs back and wraps it around Sophia.

"Thank you Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said. "What happened?" he then asks worry.

"Amy and I, we got into a fight." Sophia replies.

"Over?" Sonic asks.

"You, she thinks I have this whole crush thing which I don't, all I did was state what I saw between you and her. I told her that and she didn't believe me. I ran off when she pulled out her hammer, I have never seen Amy so mad at me before and over nothing." Sophia explains. "I will never leave my heart open for another man to play with it, not like last time." she adds softly.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"My last and first boyfriend, last year, he used me for sex and when I confronted him, he started beating into me. I went to Sonette and she took care of him, Sonette always chase away my fears." Sophia explains and Sonic sighs.

"Go for a shower, put your clothes in the laundry so I can wash them and go to bed, I'm sure Sonette wouldn't mind you if you wear her clothes." Sonic tells her.

"She told me to come here." Sophia said. "She said you would let me stay."

"For as long as you want and need." Sonic said and Sophia smiles as she walks off. Sonic heard his phone ring so he sighs as he answers it. "Hello." Sonic said.

_"Sonic, it's Sonette, is Sophia safe?" Sonette asks._

"Yeah and she's having a shower now." Sonic replies.

_"Can she stay with you for a few days, just till I get back into town?" Sonette then asks._

"Of course, I'll take care of her for you." Sonic replies.

_"Thanks Sonic, I have to go now, bye." Sonette said._

"Bye." Sonic said hanging up. He then saw Sophia walk out, her hair went mid-back and is wearing a light purple strapless nightgown that goes stops above her knees, no gloves and no shoes.

"This is all she had that fits me." Sophia said looking down and cross her arms. Sonic walks up to her and Sophia looks at him.

"That was a quick shower." Sonic said.

"I've already had one for the night." Sophia whispers.

"Can I get you anything? A drink of water?" Sonic asks.

"No, I'll just go to bed." Sophia replies.

"Okay then, night." Sonic said.

"Night." Sophia whispers as she walks off. Sonic sighs as he heard a knock at the door. He walks over and answer it to see Amy.

"Amy." Sonic said walking out and closed the door behind him.

"Is Sophia here?" Amy asks.

"Yes and no, sorry Ames but she's just gone to bed and I'm not waking her." Sonic tells her.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Amy asks.

"She did, Amy she's your family. Why?" Sonic said and Amy sighs. "You only get one family, once they're gone that's it. I'm not even worth it." Sonic tells her.

"Just tell her I came by." Amy said running off. Sonic walks in and locks the door. He then walks into Sonette's room to see Sophia fast asleep but the sheets were falling off. He walks over and fixes it up. Sophia moans as she rolls over and Sonic smiles as he walks out and went to the laundry to see Sophia's clothes in the washing machine. He sighs as he put the laundry powered in and softener in, then starts it. He then walks to his room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic wakes up and sighs as he got up and puts Sophia's clothes into the dryer. He then walks into the kitchen and started cooking some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Then Sophia walks out and over to Sonic.

"Morning." Sonic greets and Sophia smiles as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"How do you feel?" Sonic then asks.

"Well, thanks again Sonic." Sophia replies and Sonic smiles.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said. "I'll get you breakfast."

"Thank you." Sophia whispers. "I, ummm, I need a place to stay. Just till Sonette comes back." Sophia then said.

"You can stay here, I'll drop by Amy's place to get your stuff." Sonic tells her.

"Really, thank you Sonic." Sophia said smiling.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said with a wink and Sophia smiles as she watch Sonic cook bacon and eggs. He then slides the plate over with a knife and fork.

"Thank you." Sophia said as she starts eating and Sonic has his. After breakfast, Sonic clean up and got ready to go. He then walks into the lounge room area to see Sophia on the lounge.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sonic tells her.

"Thank you, again for doing this." Sophia said.

"Don't worry." Sonic said as he walks out and heads off. Once at Amy's place, he knocks on the door and waited. When the door swings open, Amy looks at Sonic shock and confused.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Amy asks as she looks around.

"Sophia is staying with me till Sonette comes back to town. I need her stuff." Sonic explains.

"Oh." Amy said disappointed as she walks back. "I scared her away." she then whispers. Sonic sighs, not knowing what to say. "I'll get her stuff." Amy said walking off and Sonic walks in. His phone then rang and Sonic sighs as he answers it.

"Hello" Sonic said.

_"Hey Sonic." Sonette said._

"Hey sis, is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

_"I'm stuck and won't be back for at least a week. I have already called Sophia and she is fine staying with you till I get back" Sonette explains. "I hope that is ok."_

"Don't worry about it, Sophia will be fine." Sonic said. "I'm grabbing her stuff from Amy now."

_"I still can't believe Amy reacted the way she did." Sonette said._

"Same here sis." Sonic whispers.

_"So I was kinder hoping you could, you know, at least take Sophia out. Not as in a date but maybe a picnic at Green Hills Zone, a movie, stuff like that." Sonette tells him._

"I could, she told me about her last boyfriend." Sonic said.

_"I broke his arm, a couple of rips and his pride." Sonette said with anger in her voice._

"That's good to hear." Sonic said.

_"But now, Sophia find it hard to trust another male." Sonette whispers. "She thinks they are all players."_

"I'll look after her, I promise." Sonic promises.

_"Thank you Sonic." Sonette said. "I better go." _

"Right, talk to you later." Sonic said, then hangs up as Amy walks back with a black suitcase and a bag.

"Here." Amy whispers and Sonic grabs the bag and suitcase. "When you see her, tell her I am sorry." Amy then said.

"I will Ames." Sonic said. "Talk to you later." he then said walking out. He ran home and walk in to see Sophia sitting on the lounge, waiting.

"How did Amy take it?" Sophia asks as she got up and Sonic closes the door, walking over.

"Not well, she realise she has scared you off." Sonic tells her as he sits Sophia's stuff down. "And she is sorry for it." Sonic adds.

"So, she's not going to hurt me." Sophia whispers.

"Why would she do that?" Sonic asks worry.

"She told me to stay away from you." Sophia replies and Sonic saw fear in her eyes.

"Oh Sophia." Sonic said. "Come here." he then said. Sophia walks up to him and Sonic sighs as he wraps his arms, placing a hand on the back of her head. "I promise you, Amy will not harm you." Sonic tells her.

"Promise?" Sophia whispers.

"I promise." Sonic said. He then let's Sophia go and Sophia walks back as she grabs her stuff.

"I better go and unpack." Sophia said walking off and Sonic follows her.

"So what did you say to make Amy so angry?" Sonic asks as he stops in the doorway, leaning into the frame as Sophia started to rearrange Sonette's room and starts unpacking.

"Well we were talking about boys, she said how you are the one, talking about a wedding and children. I asked her about what you thought of her and she wasn't sure. I then ask how you could be the one if you don't like her the same way. I have seen the way you look and act around her, I have seen you avoid her and I told her that. I told her that maybe you aren't the one and this is all lust. Then she got mad, she shouted at me and asked why I would say that, then asked if I liked you or something. I told her I didn't but she started to scare me. She asked again and I told her I didn't, that I am only stating what I have seen. I the begged her to calm down but instead she told me to stay away from you as she pulls out that damn hammer of hers. I ran to the nearest phone box." Sophia explains. "How could she do this? I mean she is meant to be my cousin and she doesn't trust or listen to me, she is so childish and annoying, no wonder you don't like her." she adds.

"Do you feel better?" Sonic asks, after hearing the rant and Sophia stops, then looks at Sonic.

"I do acutely." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"I'm heading to Mystic Ruins to see Tails and Rosie, do you want to come?" Sonic then asks.

"I would love to." Sophia said.

"Get dress." Sonic said walking out, closing the door and waited by the door. Sophia then walks out, wearing her purple dress, black shoes, a black headband and white gloves. Sophia walks over and Sonic smiles at her.

"Let me guess, you're running it." Sophia said.

"I would love to." Sonic said and Sophia nods as she walks closer to Sonic who picks her up bridal style and runs off. Once in Mystic Ruins, he sits her down outside Tails' workshop and the pair walks in.

"Tails, Rosie!" Sonic shouts. Then Rosie the Fox runs down stairs with Miles 'Tails' Prower behind her. Rosie runs over, smiling and grabs Sophia's hand.

"Sophia, thank goodness you are here." Rosie said. "Come with me." Rosie then said dragging Sophia down to the workshop as Tails walks over to Sonic.

"Why is Rosie so happy?" Sonic asks.

"Follow me." Tails said and the pair walks down. Sonic the saw a skeleton of a new plan and smiles at Tails.

"Building a plan are we." Sonic said.

"For Rosie which is why she is so happy. As you can see it is bigger and has three seats including the piolet seat. I'm working in the engine design while Rosie works on the paint design." Tails explains. "And a name."

"Wow, that's cool." Sonic said.

"So why is Sophia with you?" Tails asks.

"She's staying with me till Sonette comes back in a week. Her and Amy got into a fight." Sonic replies and explained to him about the fight. Once he was done, Tails sighs as he shacks his head.

"Amy has gone too far now." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic said as they walk over to the girls.

"Flowers, I don't know." Sophia said. "Maybe on the wings and tail."

"Girls." Sonic said and they look over.

"Sophia is helping me with the design." Rosie said. "And what flower could I use?" Rosie then asks as she hands some paper and pencil to Sophia.

"What about a frangipani?" Sophia asks as she starts drawing.

"Yeah, I love frangipanis." Rosie said.

"We could put two large ones on either end of the winds, on top that is and maybe some small ones on the tail." Sophia adds.

"How are we going to paint them on?" Tails asks as Sophia finished her drawing.

"I can do it." Sophia said.

"Can we start today?" Rosie asks.

"Sure." Tails said and Sophia started drawing again. Sonic looks at Tails and smiles at him and Tails walks off.

"So the side work." Rosie said.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Sophia asks.

"I don't have anything." Rosie whispers.

"Well, okay, how about white wavy lines in the middle of the sides, about two and two shades of pink." Sophia explains as she started drawing. "While on the wings, I can split the colour, the top wing can be the top colour on the side and the bottom can be the bottom colour. I can also go around the frangipanis in black, pimp strip them like it did to Sonette's car as well as the strips on the side." Sophia then explains.

"Yeah." Rosie said smiling.

"I'll need some clothes to wear and I can get paint on." Sophia then said as she stops drawing.

"I have a pair of gloves you can wear and I am sure Sonette wouldn't mind if you wear something of hers." Sonic tells her.

"She won't, with the amount of clothes she destroys." Sophia said smiling.

"Uh to let you know, it's going to get a bit warm in here." Tails tells them.

"The AC is broken again." Rosie whines.

"And I don't have time to fix it and it's going to be a hot day." Tails explains.

"Come with me Sophia." Sonic said and the pair walks up to Sonic and Sonette's room. Sophia grabs what she wanted to wear which was a pair of short shorts that are already covered in paint and a black singlet. Sonic hands the gloves over and walks back down, leaving her alone to get dress. He then walks down to see Rosie and Tails talking.

"I don't know." Rosie whispers.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Just talking about the colours." Rosie replies as Sophia walks down.

"What colours do we have?" Sophia asks walking over.

"Lavender pink and magenta." Rosie replies.

"We'll have the pink on top and magenta on the bottom since it is the darkest." Sophia tells her. "Do you have the under coat?"

"A glossy white." Rosie tells her.

"Good and any yellow for the frangipanis?" Sophia then asks

"A beautiful bright yellow and we do have black." Rosie tells her.

"Let's get started." Sonic said and everyone smiles. They spent the rest of the day painting the plane, it didn't take too long for the coast to dry. Sonic helped when he could, he mainly just had to help Sophia on and off the wing when she needed to paint it. Around lunch time, Sonic got them lunch but the girls didn't stop till it was done. It was 5 in the afternoon when the put the clear coat on to protect the paint.

"That looks amazing Sophia." Tails said and Sophia smiles.

"Thanks." Sophia then said.

"Well do you two want to stick around for dinner?" Rosie asks.

"We'll love to." Sonic said and Sophia nods.

"Come on Sophia." Rosie said grabbing Sophia's hand and drags her upstairs.

"We better go too." Sonic said chuckling and the pair follows the girls. Later that night, Sonic carried Sophia home. Sophia was fast asleep. He puts her in Sonette's bed and tucks her in, then walks out. The phone then started ringing so Sonic quickly answers it. "Hello." Sonic said.

_"Hello Sonic." Sonette said._

"Hey sis, how is everything going?" Sonic asks

_"Bad but I will still make it home in a week." Sonette replies. "How's Sophia." _

"Good, very good." Sonic said. "Amy really scared her though."

_"She's not a fighter Sonic." Sonette tells him_

"No, but she is an artist." Sonic said. "She help Rosie with her plane."

_"Rosie told me she was getting a plane soon. Well, that's great to hear." Sonette said. "You take care Sonic and don't worry, I won't call again."_

"You take care sis, I worry." Sonic tells her.

_"I know you do." Sonette said. "Talk to you later."_

"Bye." Sonic said, then hangs up and sighs as he looks at the time, it was 9:32pm. He then smiles as he gets ready for bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another early morning, Sonic got up and cooked breakfast for him and Sophia. Sophia walks out, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning." Sonic greets.

"Morning." Sophia whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

Yeah, I'm fine." Sophia replies. "I need to see Amy."

"To sort things out." Sonic said and Sophia nodded. After breakfast, Sophia walked off to get dress and Sonic washed up. He then puts his shoes on as Sophia walks over. "Come on." Sonic said and the pair started walking.

"You think she will be mad at me?" Sophia asks.

"No, I don't think so." Sonic replies. "Once use start talking, I'll leave use alone."

"Okay." Sophia whispers. Once at Amy's house, Sonic knocks on the door as he slowly walks in.

"Amy!" Sonic calls.

"Coming!" they heard Amy shouts. Sonic closes the door and Sophia sighs as she looks at Sonic. Amy then walks down stairs and over to Sophia. Sophia sighs. "Sophia, I am so, so sorry. I had no right to react the way I did." Amy said.

"You have no idea what I have been through Amy." Sophia tells her.

"I drop by later." Sonic said walking out and Amy sighs.

"Do you want a tea?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Sophia replies as she follows Amy. Sophia sits down behind the bench and Amy starts the kettle.

"I don't understand Sophia, what happened before we met?" Amy asks.

"Well it happened last year. I had a boyfriend. He…he used me for sex and when I confronted him, he started beating into me." Sophia explains and Amy looks at her shock. "It happened couple weeks before I came here the first time to see you. Sonette took care of it. Like always" Sophia adds.

"Sophia, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"I thought he loved me Amy, I thought I was his world. I was wrong." Sophia said. "I will not let my heart be played by another man, I will not." she then said. Amy sighs as she made their teas and slides Sophia her tea.

"I was childish to react the way I did." Amy said.

"I'm no fighter Amy." Sophia whispers.

"I can make it up to you." Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy, but it is still too soon." Sophia tells her.

"Right." Amy whispers. "I'm glad you are here though."

"Well I didn't really want to come but, we needed to sort things out." Sophia tells her.

"So how long are you here for?" Amy asks.

"A week, Sonette is out of town and can't come back till then." Sophia explains.

"Sonic will take good care of you." Amy tells her.

"When I first called Sonette, I was too scared to go near Sonic after what you said." Sophia admits.

"I wish I could take it all back Sophia." Amy said. Then Rouge the Bat walks in and sits next to Sophia.

"What's going on here?" Rouge asks curious.

"Just talking." Amy replies. "Sophia."

"It's okay Amy, I'll be fine." Sophia said.

"Did use have a fight or something?" Rouge asks.

"You can say that." Sophia replies. Amy sighs and explains to Rouge their fight. Once she was done, Rouge sighs.

"Amy." Rouge said.

"I know, I was childish." Amy tells her.

"How are you Sophia?" Rouge asks.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Yesterday I helped Rosie with her plane, painting it and design it."

"I'll have to go and see it now." Rouge said.

"It took us all day." Sophia said smiling.

"So if use had a fight, where are you staying Sophia?" Rouge asks.

"With Sonic, Sonette said to stay there till she comes back in a week, well 6 days now." Sophia explains.

"Where is big blue now?" Rouge asks.

"He just left." Amy replies.

"He said once Amy and I start talking, he was going to leave but he didn't say where he was going or when he will be back." Sophia explains.

"Come on then." Rouge said. "Let's go out."

"I guess that could be fun." Sophia whispers.

"Let's go." Amy said and the trio headed off. Once at the mall, they met up with Blaze the Cat, Teagan the Fox and Wave the Swallow.

"Hey." Teagan greets.

"Ready." Rouge asks.

"Come on." Blaze said and they headed off. Sophia stayed close to Teagan. After a while, Teagan and Sophia waited outside alone for the others.

"What's wrong Sophia?" Teagan asks.

"It's a long story." Sophia replies and explains her fight with Amy. Once she was done, Teagan sighs.

"I see, that explains why you see distance with Amy." Teagan said.

"I don't understand, Sonic doesn't like her. I know that but she can't see it." Sophia said.

"No one understands, it's Amy. I mean when she first met Sonette, she was going to hit her with that hammer. Sonette was even scared." Teagan explains.

"I know." Sophia whispers as Sonic walks over.

"Thought I would find you here." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Sophia said smiling.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sophia replies. "What time is it?"

"12:30." Teagan replies. "Have fun." she then said walking off.

"Come on." Sonic said picking Sophia up bridal style and runs off. Sonic took Sophia to Green Hills Zone and to the picnic he has plan.

"Why are we here?" Sophia asks and Sonic smiles as he saw the picnic. "Sonic." Sophia said shock as Sonic sat her down.

"I wanted to show that not all males are the same. Sonette told me you have trouble trusting males and after your last boyfriend, I don't blame you." Sonic explains.

"This is amazing Sonic." Sophia said as they sat down. "And it is a clear day."

"It worked out well." Sonic said as he started to get their lunch ready.

"Why?" Sophia asks.

"Why, because it gets us out of the city, some fresh air and some sunlight." Sonic replies. "Are you okay?" he then asks worry.

"Yeah." Sophia replies.

"Here." Sonic said as he hands a plate over.

"Thank you." Sophia said softly as she starts eating.

"You're welcome." Sonic said and Sophia looks around.

"This was a great idea Sonic." Sophia then said as she looks at him. "Sonette was right, I can trust you."

"Of course you can." Sonic said and Sophia smiles. Sonic then tells Sophia stories of his adventures. Once they were done, Sonic cleaned everything up and they started walking.

"I had fun Sonic." Sophia said. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"And if you are up for it tomorrow, I want to take you to a few places." Sonic said.

"Where?" Sophia asks.

"Chun-nan, Apotos and Spagonia." Sonic replies and Sophia smiles.

"I would like that." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"Trust me, you will like it. I mean they are amazing places." Sonic said.

"I can't wait." Sophia said.

"How did it go with Amy?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I guess. I don't know, being around her at the moment worries me." Sophia explains.

"It's understandable. I mean I get scared when Amy gets mad and pulls out her hammer." Sonic tells her.

"I don't understand her." Sophia whispers.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sophia smiles as Sonic hands her the basket and picks her up bridal style. Sonic took her back to his place and they unpack the basket.

"Thanks again Sonic." Sophia said and Sonic smiles. They then heard a knock at the door so Sonic walks over and opens it to see Teagan.

"So, where did you two go?" Teagan asks walking in and Sonic closes the door.

"Picnic." Sonic replies.

"That's sweet of you." Teagan said.

"How did Amy take me leaving?" Sophia asks.

"Well, but she was a little upset." Teagan replies. "Don't worry about Amy, Rouge is staying with her."

"How are you?" Sonic asks.

"Well." Teagan replies. "Been better but don't worry about me."

"I worry because I care." Sonic tells her.

"Isn't your family's anniversary coming up soon?" Sophia asks and Teagan sighs.

"It is, I'm going to stay with Elyse for a while." Teagan replies. "Which is why I am here. Sonic can you help me."

"Sure." Sonic said.

"We'll have to drop by Blaze's place to pick my gear up." Teagan said.

"Will you be okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, go." Sophia tells him. Sonic and Teagan walks out and Sophia sighs. She then head her phone ring from Sonette's room so she runs in and grabs it to see it was Sonette calling. With a smile she answers it. "Hello." Sophia said

_"Hey Sophia, how are you?" Sonette asks._

"I'm fine." Sophia replies as she sits down on the bed. "Sonic took me out for a picnic today."

_"That's good, I am sorry it's taking me so long to come home." Sonette said._

"Don't be" Sophia said "I always sort things out with Amy, ish." Sophia said.

_"Give it time." Sonette tells her. "I remember meeting Amy for the first time. She had no idea who I was."_

"Yeah, Sonic is helping Teagan at the moment. The anniversary." Sophia tells Sonette.

_"Oh Chaos, I forgot. I'll call later," Sonette said, "It's going to be hard for her,"_

"She's a strong person and she'll have Elyse," Sophia said and Sonette chuckles.

_"Yeah, she'll be fine." Sonette said. "Look, as much as I would love to talk forever but, I have to go." _

"Talk to you later Sonette." Sophia said.

_"Take it easy." Sonette tells her._

"I will." Sophia said, the hangs up. Then Sonic walks in and Sophia smiles.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, just talking to Sonette. She called." Sophia replies

"Oh, cool." Sonic said. "Look, I'm going to buy a few things with Vanilla's help. Do you want to come down?"

"Of course." Sophia said and the pair headed off. They met up with Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

"Come on." Cream said, grabbing Sophia's hand and they headed off. After shopping, Sonic took the groceries back and unpacked.

"How are you Sophia?" Vanilla asks. "Sonic tells us what happened."

"Oh, I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Amy still scares me a bit but we have sort things out."

"That's good." Vanilla said.

"I just wish she didn't do this in the first place." Sophia said.

"I know dear." Vanilla said.

"Don't worry about me." Sophia tells her as Sonic walks over.

"Everything is done." Sonic said. "Thanks Vanilla, for everything."

"Anytime Sonic." Vanilla said. "We better go, it's getting late." she then said. Sophia looks at the orange sky and sighs.

"Today went quick." Sophia said.

"It did." Sonic said. "Come on." he then said and the pair headed off as Vanilla walks off with Cream and Cheese

"I'll cook dinner." Sophia said.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"You cooked breakfast." Sophia replies.

"Come on." Sonic said. Once back, Sophia started dinner and Sonic helped anyway he could. After dinner, they cleaned up and got ready for bed. Sophia walks out, wearing her black silk nightgown.

"I'm going to bed." Sophia said.

"Night and remember, a big day tomorrow." Sonic said and Sophia smiles as she walks off. Sonic yawns as he locks the door and heads to bed himself. It was going to be a big day, he just hope Sophia will have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic wakes up to the smell of bacon and slowly opens his eyes. With a sigh he got up and walks out to see Sophia cooking breakfast and smiles as he walks over.

"Morning." Sonic said as he grabs a mug and starts making a coffee.

"Morning." Sophia said as she grabs her cup of tea.

"Not a coffee drinker." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"Not really." Sophia said. "I love teas."

"Ready for today." Sonic then asks.

"A little scared but yeah." Sophia admits.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Sonic tells her.

"I know, I know." Sophia said and Sonic smiles. "I'm not use to traveling without Sonette or Allison and don't take this the wrong way Sonic, but I don't know how to word this." Sophia explains.

"Don't worry." Sonic assures her and Sophia smiles. After breakfast the pair cleaned up and got ready. Sonic was waiting by the door when Sophia walks over. "You ready?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sophia replies and Sonic smiles.

"Let's go." Sonic said opening the door and Sophia walks out. Sonic walks out and locks the door, then picks Sophia up. "First stop, Apotos." Sonic said and he runs off in a blur. When they made it Apotos, Sophia looks around amazed. Sonic then sits Sophia down and the pair started walking.

"I'm guessing you have never been here before." Sonic said.

"Never." Sophia whispers with a weak smile. Sophia walks to the railing to see the sun was starting to set.

"Time different sucks though." Sonic said as he walks over and Sophia smiles.

"Yeah, it does." Sophia whispers.

"Come on, let's get come ice-cream." Sonic said and the pair started walking.

"Sure." Sophia said. Sonic then takes Sophia to Ice Cream Vendor and brought two Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme and went on their way. "This is nice." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"It is." Sonic said as they sit down and Sophia smiles.

"It is so amazing here." Sophia said.

"One of my favourite spots." Sonic adds. After they finished eating they started walking again.

"So where to after this Sonic?" Sophia asks.

"Next, I was thinking Spagonia." Sonic replies. After spending a couple more hours walking around, Sonic took Sophia to Spagonia. When they got there, it was dark. The pair walked around town. They ended up stoping to buy something else to eat. Sophia kept looking around. "You really don't travel much." Sonic said

"No, I don't and this is amazing." Sophia said.

"It is." Sonic said and Sophia sighs. "What is it?" Sonic asks worry.

"Nothing, you must be annoyed by me." Sophia replies.

"No I'm not. It's nice to see you excited to be here." Sonic tells her and Sophia smiles.

"Thanks again Sonic." Sophia said.

"You are more than welcome." Sonic said. They got their meal and they started eating. After they ate, the pair headed off and Sophia sighs.

"I wish Sonette wasn't busy all the time. I could get her to do stuff like this." Sophia explains.

"When is she free?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. Sometimes she gets called in for stuff and she always says yes for the money. Saving up for things. I understand but she has been so busy lastly, she doesn't even have time to come to the beach anymore and Sonette loved coming to the beach." Sophia explains. "I miss her, we all miss her."

"I know Sophia." Sonic said. "It kinder suck with all the working she does."

"Yeah." Sophia whispers. "I don't know, she needs to take a break."

"Maybe you should remind her of all the things she missing." Sonic suggests and Sophia smiles.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Sophia said. "I know if she doesn't take a break, she'll crack and have a breakdown. You have seen Sonette when she breakdowns."

"Scary, I worry about a lot." Sonic said.

"Next time she rings, I'll make sure she takes a break." Sophia said.

"Good idea." Sonic said and Sophia looks around. A few of the locals wave at Sonic who waves back.

"How many times do you come here?" Sophia asks.

"Quite a lot." Sonic replies. "It's a small town, nice people."

"Yeah." Sophia whispers as they stop and look at the night sky. It was a moonless night. "Look at those stars." Sophia said.

"Yeah, they beautiful." Sonic said and Sophia smiles. "Ready for our last stop for the day?" Sonic asks.

"And where is that again?" Sophia asks.

"Chun-nan." Sonic replies. "But if you want to, we could just head home." he then offers, letting her know she can say no.

"No, I want to go." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"Just letting you know you can say no and at any time you can tell me you have had enough." Sonic tells her.

"I know Sonic." Sophia said. "But I'm ready." she then said. Sonic picks her up and ran off in a blur. Once at Chun-nan, the pair walks around. It was around midday.

"Mr Sonic! Mr Sonic!" Sonic heard a child call. Sonic looks over to see a group of kids and wave.

"Look at that." Sophia said, looking at the waterfall and Sonic smiles.

"Yeah, it's amazing here too." Sonic said as they walk over a bridge.

"I see why you like to travel a lot." Sophia said and Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, well there are so many other places and I kinder knew I didn't have time to take you to them all." Sonic explains and Sophia smiles.

"This is still amazing Sonic." Sophia said.

"Come on, there still a lot to do here." Sonic said and Sophia nods. After spending hours of running around and getting something small to eat. The pair called it a day and headed back to Station Square. It was night in the city so Sophia went for a shower and got dress. Sonic was making sure he didn't miss any call since he left his phone home.

'Five miss call.' Sonic thought as he looked through 'And all from Amy' he then thought with a sigh. Sophia then walks in with her phone.

"Did Amy try to call you" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, I got five miss call" Sonic replies.

"I have 30." Sophia replies. "What if something is wrong?" Sophia said worry.

"It's late." Sonic said looking at the time, it was 11:23pm.

"I'm calling her." Sophia said walking off and into Sonette's room. She then calls Amy and sighs, hoping she is making the right choice.

_"Hello." Amy said softly and half asleep._

"Hey Amy, sorry if I woke you, but I have like 30 missed calls from you and I'm worried. I just got back after spending the day with Sonic." Sophia explains.

_"So that's where you were." Amy said. "I was worried."_

"Yeah and I see why you like him, but still not my type." Sophia tells her.

_"So you have a type now." Amy said._

"Not really, but it feels nice to trust another male again and know I'm not going to get hurt." Sophia admits.

_"That's all that matters in the end." Amy said. "I called to check on you."_

"I'm fine Amy." Sophia said. "You just go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you."

_"I'm glad you did." Amy said._

"Night Amy." Sophia said.

_"Night Sophia." Amy said._ Sophia hangs up and smiles as Sonic walks in.

"Is everything ok?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, she was just worried." Sophia replies.

"Told you she didn't hate you." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia said.

"I know that look." Sonic said Sophia looks at him confused. "You must have learnt that from Sonette." Sonic then said and Sophia chuckles.

"I learnt a lot things from your sister." Sophia said as she climbs into bed.

"Night Sophia." Sonic said, turning the light off.

"Night." Sophia said and Sonic walks out, closing the door. Sophia lies down and closes her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling and thinking about the day she had. 'Wait till Sonette hears about this' Sophia thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia wakes up to her phone ringing and sighs as she grabs it and answers it.

"Hello." Sophia whispers.

_"Hey Sophia." Amy said. "Sorry, did I wake you."_

"Yes." Sophia whispers. "Though I think Sonic has breakfast ready."

_"He cooks you breakfast." Amy said surprise._

"Yeah, but yesterday I cooked." Sophia replies as she got up. "I'll call you later."

_"Ok, take it easy." Amy said._

"I will." Sophia said, then hangs up. She walks out to see Sonic cooking hash browns and pancakes.

"I was about to come and get you." Sonic said as Sophia walks over and grabs a hash brown.

"Amy called, I don't know why." Sophia told him as she starts eating.

"Weird." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sophia whispers.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready." Sonic said and Sophia smiles as she grabs a plate and what she wanted. After breakfast, Sophia helps Sonic clean up and goes and get dress. She then walks out to see Sonic on the phone.

"Okay Tails, I'll ask Sophia and we will be right over." Sonic said, then hangs up.

"What's going on?" Sophia asks.

"Tails and Rosie are going to Angela Island. Tails it working on a better security system for the Maser Emerald and needs my help and Rosie is going to see Tikal." Sonic explains. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Sophia said smiling and Sonic smiles.

"Great, let's go" Sonic said walking over and picks Sophia up. He then runs off in a blur. They made it to Tails' workshop to see the X-Tornado ready.

"Sophia has to stand on the wing with you Sonic." Tails tells them as Rosie got in.

"Okay." Sonic said. Sonic then helps Sophia up and jumps up. Sophia clings to Sonic and Sonic wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry, I got you." Sonic said and Sophia smiles. They headed off and Sophia buries her face in Sonic's chest, hiding her face from the wind. Sonic smiles. They made it to Angela Island and they land. Sonic then picks up Sophia and jumps down, then sits Sophia down.

"Thanks." Sophia said as Rosie and Tails jumps down. Then Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna walks over.

"Sophia, Rosie." Tikal said smiling.

"Don't go too far." Knuckles tells them and Tikal nods.

"Come on." Tikal said walking off so Sophia and Rosie follows her. They walk away from the shrine and Sophia sighs. They came to a river with a waterfall and the trio sat down. "So how are you Sophia?" Tikal asks.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Amy and I got into a fight a couple of days ago so I'm staying with Sonic till Sonette comes back." she then explains.

"Well that's good at least." Tikal said. "What was the fight about?" she then asks. Sophia then explains the fight and sighs when she was done.

"She scared me." Sophia whispers.

"That would scare a lot of us." Tikal tells her.

"Amy just went too far." Rosie adds.

"Yeah, I think Sonic and Sonette believe that too." Sophia tells them. "I don't know, I wish she didn't reacted the way she did. I know she's sorry, but still." Sophia adds.

"Well at least you two have talked about it." Tikal said.

"We have, but I'm still scared of her." Sophia explain.

"That's okay." Rosie said and Sophia smiles. "So what did you do yesterday?" Rosie asks.

"Sonic took me out, we went to Apotos, Spagonia and Chun-nan. I had so much fun." Sophia replies.

"Wow." Tikal said. "Come on." Tikal said as she got up and walks off. They walked behind the waterfall and Sophia sighs "Just be careful, it's slippery" Tikal told them and Sophia sighs. Sophia then lose her grip and falls, hitting her head on the rock hard.

"Sophia!" Tikal called. Sophia pushes herself to the surface and sighs. The river has a strong current and she could see Tikal trying to keep up. Sophia was pulled under again and she panics as she tries to get up. She managed to get to the surface just to get pulled back under. After a while, everything seemed to stop and Sophia was slowly sinking. She closes her eyes. Everything was peaceful. Then she felt arms wrapped around her and she was pulled up. Sophia starts coughing as she was dragged out of the water. She looked to see who saved her and it was Sonic. Sophia moans as Sonic clamps her chin and made her turn her head.

"Sonic." Sophia managed to whisper.

"It's me Sophia. Rosie came back and told us what happened." Sonic explains.

"I didn't mean it." Sophia whispers.

"It was an accident." Sonic said as he picks her up bridal style. Sophia slumbers into Sonic's arm and sighs as they started moving.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles.

"Don't mention it Sophia." Sonic said and Sophia closes her eyes. Once back at the shrine, Sonic saw a worried Rosie and Tikal.

"Thank Chaos." Tikal said as Sonic walks over and sits Sophia down by the Master Emerald. Sophia opens her eyes and Tikal kneels next to her. "Are you ok Sophia?" Tikal asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophia replies.

"Thank goodness." Rosie said as she sits down. A couple of hours later, the boys were done and getting ready to go. Sonic helps Sophia up.

"Thanks." Sophia whispers.

"Come on." Sonic said and the walk to the X-Tornado. Sonic helps Sophia up on the wing and Sonic jumps up.

"Take care Sophia!" Tikal shouts.

"I will." Sophia said as she wraps her arms around Sonic who smiles as he wraps his arm around her.

"Let's go!" Tails shouts and they head off. Once home, Sonic took Sophia home and Sophia went for a hot shower and got dress. She walks out and sighs as she saw Sonic was gone.

'Where is he?' Sophia thought worried. Sonic then walks in with hot chips and Sophia smiles.

"Hey." Sonic greets as he walks to the bench and sits the chips down, opening them.

"Hey." Sophia said walking over and grabs the tomato sauce.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks as they started eating.

"I'm ok." Sophia replies. "Feel silly."

"Don't worry about it" Sonic said "You're fine"

"Yeah, I am." Sophia said. "I thought you couldn't swim."

"I have been getting over that and Sonette helps a lot." Sonic explains and Sophia smiles. After lunch, Sophia calls Amy to make sure she's okay.

_"Hello." Amy said._

"Hey Amy." Sophia said.

_"Sophia, how are you?" Amy asks._

"I'm fine, just checking on you." Sophia replies as she lies down on the bed.

_"I'm fine, just got back from shopping with Rouge and Blaze." Amy tells her._

"That's good." Sophia said.

_"And you?" Amy asks._

"I went to Angela Island with Sonic, Tails and Rosie. Rosie and I hanged out with Tikal." Sophia explains, leave the fall out. She didn't want Amy to worry.

_"That sounds like fun." Amy said._

"It was." Sophia said. "Look I just called to check on you".

_"Thanks, I better go, talk to you later." Amy said._

"Right, bye." Sophia said, then hangs up as Sonic walks in.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks as Sophia got up.

"Yeah." Sophia replies.

"I'm going to Green Hills Zone, do you want to come." Sonic offered and Sophia smiles.

"I do." Sophia said walking up to Sonic who picks her up and runs off. Once at Green Hills Zone, Sonic sits Sophia down and the pair started walking. "I love it here." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"Me too." Sonic said and Sophia smiles .

"It's a shame Sonette is missing out on all the fun." Sophia said and Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, she is." Sonic said. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Sophia?" Sonic asks, he doesn't know that much about Sophia besides she being Amy's cousin.

"Sure." Sophia replies. "I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was 5 so I moved in with my friends, like with Teagan. I have no sibs, I'm an only child. I lost all contact with Allison and Amy for a while till Sonette came along of course. Talking about Sonette, when I was 10 she saved my life when I carelessly ran across a road. She help me get an apartment next to hers so I could have my own place. Then Allison came back in my life and I helped anyway I could since she had Angel. She has her own home now. That's it." Sophia explains.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Sonic said.

"I don't remember them." Sophia tells him. "No matter how hard I try, I can't get a get any memory of them."

"Wow." Sonic whispers.

"It's sad, I know." Sophia said and Sonic wraps his arm around Sophia's shoulders and pulls her close. "What do you remember about your parents?" Sophia then asks.

"Not much of my dad, just mainly the car accident. That's even a blur, but my mum, I remember her a lot more. The singing, the helping, the good times. Sonette reminds me a lot of mum." Sonic explains.

"Sonette took me to her grave." Sophia whispers. "She told me, about you being there and what you said."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Sonic said.

"She understands though." Sophia tells him. "It is something you don't believe in."

"Sometimes I wish I did, for her." Sonic said.

"She's never alone Sonic." Sophia said and Sonic looks at her. "She has a so many people looking after her, sometimes she just needs to be reminded that." Sophia tells him.

"She has been through a lot." Sonic said.

"You weren't there when she had Lilith." Sophia tells him and Sonic sighs. "It took 3 of us to hold her down. God, the pain in her eyes, I wanted to go after them and get Lilith myself, but I hold myself back," Sophia explains.

"I remember you telling me." Sonic said and Sophia sighs.

"Sorry Sonic." Sophia said.

"Don't be." Sonic said. The pair walked around Green Hills Zone for the rest of the day. They watched the sun set from the seaside cliff and Sophia smiles as she yawns.

"Come on, we'll have take-out for dinner." Sonic said, picking Sophia up and ran to Station Square. They grabbed some pizza and headed home to eat. After dinner, Sophia went for a shower and went straight to bed. Sonic then knocks on the door and she climbs into bed. "Sorry." Sonic said.

"No, it's ok." Sophia said.

"Night Sophia." Sonic said.

"Night." Sophia said and Sonic walks out, closing the door and Sophia smiles as she lies down and closes her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia wakes up to Amy's voice and looks around confused. She saw Amy walk in, smiling and Sophia smiles back as she sits up.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asks.

"Looking for you." Amy replies as she sits next to Sophia. "And Sonic had to go and take care of Eggman."

"So?" Sophia asks.

"Get dress." Amy tells her as she got up and walks out. Sophia sighs as she got dress and brushed her hair. She then walks out to see Amy with Rouge, Wave and Blaze.

"Why did you wake me?" Sophia asks.

"Come on, we'll buy you breakfast down there." Amy said and they headed off. Sophia yawns as she starches.

"Trouble sleeping?" Rouge asks.

"No." Sophia replies.

"Don't do mornings." Rouge adds.

"I was hoping for a sleep in since the last few days I have been up early with Sonic." Sophia explains. They headed to the mall and Amy brought Sophia breakfast. After she ate, they headed off to meet Rosie, Cream and Cheese.

"Hey Sophia." Rosie greets. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine." Sophia said.

"I mean after yesterday." Rosie adds.

"Wait, what happened?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sophia tells her.

"No, I want to know." Amy tells Sophia.

"I had a little accident." Sophia replies.

"You fell into the river and almost drowned." Rosie said, shock on how Sophia is trying to cover it up as a little accident. Sophia sighs.

"What?" Rouge said shock.

"We were walking behind the waterfall and I slipped. The river current was strong and, I have no idea how far I went. When Sonic found me, I…everything was peaceful." Sophia explains. "Sonic saved me." Sophia whispers.

"Are you okay?" Vanilla asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Don't worry about me." Sophia then tells them.

"Come on." Amy said and they started walking. Sophia and Rosie fell behind and Sophia sighs.

"It was an accident." Sophia said.

"I know Sophia." Rosie said.

"I wish you didn't bring it up." Sophia then said and Rosie sighs. "I didn't want Amy to find out or the others." Sophia adds.

"Sorry Sophia." Rosie said.

"It's okay." Sophia said.

"Come on." Rosie said and they caught up with the others.

"Come on Sophia." Amy said, grabbing Sophia's hand and drags her off.

"Amy, slow down." Sophia said.

"Come on, I have a lot to patch up and little time to do it." Amy tells her and Sophia smiles. Amy drags her into a shop and they brought a couple more dresses. After a while, Amy and Sophia said goodbye to the others and head to Sonic's apartment. Sophia wash the clothes and Sophia sighs.

"I better go." Amy said.

"Okay, talk to you soon." Sophia said and Amy walks off. Sophia sits down on the lounge room and lies down, closing her eyes and passed out. She woke up when she heard the door open to see Sonic.

"Sorry." Sonic quickly said as Sophia sits up.

"Hey." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles as he walks over and sits next to Sophia.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Don't worry about me."

"I worry because I care." Sonic said.

"I know Sonic." Sophia said.

"Come on, I know where we can go." Sonic said standing up and Sophia stands up.

"Where?" Sophia asks.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair runs off.

"Sonic, where are we going?" Sophia asks.

"Twinkle Park." Sonic replies and Sophia smiles.

"I've never been to Twinkle Park before." Sophia tells him.

"Come on then." Sonic said. Once at Twinkle Park, Sophia looks around amazed. She then grabs Sonic's arm so they didn't get separated.

"There's a lot of people here." Sophia whispers.

"I know, just stay close to me." Sonic tells her and Sophia nods. "So where first?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sophia replies as she looks around, there was so much to do. They pair went to the different games, Sophia then drags Sonic to a photo booth. After that, Sophia drags Sonic. "Come on Sonic." Sophia said. Sonic chuckles.

"Slow down Sophia." Sonic said. Sonic quickly pulls her back, wrapping his arms around her waist before she ran into someone.

"Oops." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Sonic said.

"You should see me in a candy store." Sophia said, looking back "But look how big that fairest wheel is."

"Come on then." Sonic said, letting her go and they started walking.

"I can see why Amy loves it here." Sophia then said as they got in line. "Sonette said she could bring me when she isn't so busy."

"Well you can tell her I took you now." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles. "And wait till I tell her about the trip. That was so fun." Sophia then said

"What are you going to tell her about yesterday?" Sonic asks curious.

"I don't know yet." Sophia replies. "Amy and the others know which I didn't want, but Rosie was worried about me." Sophia tells him.

"Don't worry about it too much. It was an accident and I got to you just in time." Sonic said and Sophia sighs.

"Yeah, you did." Sophia said. "Everything was so peaceful, everything seemed to just stop, even time itself." she then explains and Sonic sighs. "If you didn't come when you did, I…I would have drowned." Sophia tells him.

"I know." Sonic said. They got on the fairest wheel and Sonic wraps his arm around Sophia. Sophia smiles as she leans into him. They then stop with the view of the ocean and Sophia snuggles into Sonic's side.

"I sometimes forget how beautiful the ocean is." Sophia said. The sun was setting behind it was and the ocean seemed to glow.

"Yeah, it is." Sonic said and Sophia sighs.

"What do we do after this?" Sophia asks.

"We'll go to a few more games, then we can go and have take-out for dinner and go home." Sonic explains. "Does that sound like a plan?" Sonic asks.

"It does." Sophia whispers as she wraps her arms around Sonic. Sonic looks at Sophia and smiles as he felt a small blush across his chicks. After the fairest wheel, they went around to a few more games, Sonic won Sophia a small white teddy bear. They then headed off to find a place to eat. After dinner, Sophia and Sonic walk through the park to get home. Sophia yawns. "I'm so tired." Sophia whispers.

"You can sleep in tomorrow." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"I would like that." Sophia said.

"So around 9 do you want me to wake you?" Sonic asks.

"Make it 8, I don't want to sleep in too long. An hour is good." Sophia tells him.

"Okay." Sonic said. Once home, Sophia went for a shower and got in bed. She had the teddy Sonic won for her right next to her. Sonic then walks in, knocking on the door and Sophia smiles.

"Night Sonic." Sophia said.

"Night." Sonic said walking out, closing the door ad Sophia smiles as she closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia wakes up to voices and sighs as she looks at the clock. It was 7:45am. With a sigh she gets up and walks out to see Sonic and Tails, talking.

"Sorry Sophia, did we wake you?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sophia replies as she walks over.

"You clothes are in the dryer too." Sonic said and Sophia looks at him shock.

"I forgot about them." Sophia said walking off. She grabs her dresses out and took them to the room. She then goes through them to pick what to wear. She didn't want to wear her purple one today. She wanted something different. She sighs as she grabs her brush and starts brushing her hair. Then Sonic walks in with a cup of tea and Sophia smiles.

"I'll just sit this here." Sonic said, sitting the tea on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Sophia said.

"Anytime." Sonic said walking out. Sophia drops the brush on the bed and walks over, picking up the tea. She takes a sip and smiles. It was perfect. She takes another sip as she picks a dress to wear. She then sits her tea down and grabs the deep sky blue dress Rouge picked out for her. Sophia sighs as she sits it down. It was strapless. She then goes through Sonette's bra draw and grabs two clear bra straps she has. 'I'm sure Sonette won't mind me borrowing these.' Sophia thought as she change her bra straps and gets dress into the dress. It went down above her knees and Sophia smiles. She then goes through her stuff and find a white headband and puts that on. 'Perfect.' Sophia thought as she goes through her shoes and pulls out white pair and puts them on. She then puts white gloves on and grabs her tea, then sits down in front of the dressing table.

"Sophia." she heard Sonic said and a knock on the door.

"It's okay Sonic, you can come in." Sophia tells him. Sonic walks in and smiles.

"Wearing something new today." Sonic said and Sophia sighs.

"Yeah, I don't know." Sophia said, second guessing herself.

"Well you look nice." Sonic said, blushing and Sophia smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia said standing up and walks up to him.

"Breakfast is ready." Sonic said walking out with Sophia and Sophia finishes her tea. Sonic then takes the cup and sits a plate in front of her with 3 pancakes, a knife and a fork.

"Thanks." Sophia said and Tails smiles at her.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said.

"Tonight could be my last night here." Sophia then said.

"Has the week gone that fast?" Sonic said shock.

"Well day one we were with Tails and Rosie, working on that plane. Day two Amy and I sort things out and we went to Green Hills Zone. Day three was that trip to Apotos, Spagonia and Chun-nan. Day four we went to Angela Island. Yesterday was day five and we went to Twinkle Park and today, well, today is day six." Sophia lists and Sonic sighs.

"Wow, the week has gone so fast." Sonic said.

"It sounds like it has for you two." Tails adds.

"Sorry Tails." Sophia said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Sophia." Tails replies.

"Well I don't have anything plan for today." Sonic tells her.

"I have nothing to do." Sophia tells him. "I hope Sonette calls and gives me a time when she will be here."

"I'm sure she will." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"Yeah." Sophia whispers.

"Well I better go, Rosie will be waiting for me." Tails said.

"Talk to you later bro." Sonic said and Tails headed off. "So what do you want to do today?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sophia replies.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." Sonic said. After breakfast, Sophia helps Sonic clean up and the pair headed off. They made it to the park and run into Rouge, Amy and Blaze.

"I told you, you'll look good in that dress." Rouge said as she walks up to Sophia and Sophia sighs.

"She does." Amy said.

"So where are use two of to?" Rouge asks.

"We don't know." Sonic replies.

"Well we are off to the movies, maybe we can catch up with you two later." Blaze tells them.

"Right, bye." Rouge said and the trio headed off.

"I hate the movies." Sophia said as they started walking.

"Why is that?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, I just think it's a waste of money." Sophia replies. "I wait for it to come out on DVD."

"That's smart." Sonic said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sophia asks.

"I don't know." Sonic said and smiles. "Maybe I do" Sonic said, picking Sophia up bridal style and runs off in a blur. Sophia wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and buries her face into his shoulder. Sonic took Sophia to Green Hills Zone again and sits her down.

"This is a different part of the zone." Sophia said, looking around. She then saw a beach and smiles as she looks at Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic said as they start walking along the beach. Sophia grabs Sonic's hand and Sonic smiles. "Come on." Sophia then said, dragging Sonic along the beach. Once at the end they headed off and Sonic wraps his arm around Sophia. They then stop as Eggman's robot surrounded the pair and Sonic looks around shock as Sophia looks around scared. Sonic lets Sophia go and sighs.

"Hello Sonic." Sonic heard a voice echo from behind. Sonette and Sophia turns around to see Dr Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"Sonic." Sophia whispers scared and Sonic clench his fist. Sonic quickly takes out all of the robots and Sophia closes her eyes from the wind. When she opens them, she saw Sonic standing in front of her, fixing his gloves.

"That's the best you go.t" Sonic said, teasing Eggman.

"The best is still to come." Eggman said. More robots land and Sophia started to panic. Sonic started fighting and Eggman smiles as Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic showed up. "Metal Knuckles, grab the girl." Eggman tells him. Sonic didn't hear him. Metal Knuckles walks up to Sophia who walks back.

"No, stay away from me." Sophia tells him. Metal Knuckles grabs her and drags her under Eggman's mobile and Sophia screams.

"Sophia!" Sonic shouts. Sophia was turned around to face Sonic and Metal Knuckles grabs Sophia's neck, gently pushing his sharp claws into her throat.

"Sonic." Sophia said scared with tears in her eyes.

"On wrong move and Metal Knuckles with dig his claw into your friend's neck." Eggman tells him.

"Sonic, don't let him hurt me." Sophia pleads.

"What do you want?" Sonic asks with anger in his voice, he had to get Sophia. Metal Knuckles wraps his other arm around her, keeping her arms down. Sonic sighs as more robots land. "Fine then." Sonic said, destroying them too.

"And I don't think I got your name." Eggman said as the Eggmobile move and he looks down at Sophia. Sophia stayed quiet till Metal Knuckles pushed his claws into her neck more but not breaking the skin and Sophia cries out in pain.

"Sophia, my name, it's Sophia Rose." Sophia tells him. "Please, don't hurt me." she pleads.

"Rose." Eggman said smiling.

"You know my cousin, Amy." Sophia whispers.

"Amy's cousin." Eggman said smiling and Sophia whimpers in fear.

"Let her go!" Sonic shouts, walking over. Metal Sonic walks over and Sonic clench his fist tighter, he was running out of time. Then bigger robots land behind Sonic who turns around.

"Sonic!" Sophia cries in fear. Sonic then chuckles as he remembers he has all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic then transform into Super Sonic and Sophia looks at him shock. Super Sonic took care of the robots and looks at Eggman with pure anger in his eyes.

"Now let her go!" Super Sonic shouts. Sophia was then thrown to the ground like a rag doll and moans. Eggman the left with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles as Super Sonic rushes to Sophia's aid. Sophia looks at Super Sonic as he helps her up.

"You…" Sophia starts but stops. Sonette told her about the super form but seeing was different to the story.

"Are you okay?" Super Sonic asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sophia whispers. Super Sonic pulls her into a hug and Sophia sighs. "I thought he was going to hurt me." Sophia whispers.

"It's okay Sophia, it is over." Super Sonic assures her as he lets her go.

"I'm not like you or Sonette or Amy. I don't have any powers and I'm weak." Sophia said.

"It's okay." Super Sonic said and Sophia sighs. "Come on, I want to show you something." Super Sonic said as he picks Sophia up and flies up. He went above the clouds and Sophia looks around amazed. "The best places to collect you thoughts." Super Sonic said and Sophia smiles as she wraps her arms around Super Sonic's neck.

"It is." Sophia said. Super Sonic starts flying and Sophia closes her eyes, everything felt peaceful. When she opens her eyes, they were over Mystic Ruins and Sophia tighten her grip around Super Sonic.

"It's okay, I got you." Super Sonic tells her and Sophia smiles. They made it to Tails' workshop and Super Sonic lands by the door. Then goes back to his normal form.

"That was amazing Sonic." Sophia said as they walk in.

"It was." Sonic said. Then Rosie and Tails walks upstairs and Rosie runs over to Sophia.

"You're wearing it." Rosie said.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asks.

"Just ran into a few problems with Eggman." Sonic replies.

"We'll talk over lunch." Rosie said and they walk into the kitchen. As the made chili dogs for lunch, Sonic explain what happened with Eggman. Once he was done, Rosie looks at Sophia worried and Sophia sighs.

"I'm okay." Sophia assures her.

"Well I'm glad use are okay" Tails said.

"It was too close for my likings" Sonic tells them.

"It's okay Sonic." Sophia said and Sonic sighs. Sophia's phone started ringing so she grabs it as she walks out and answers it. "Hello." Sophia said.

_"Hey Sophia." Sonette said._

"Oh Sonette, hey." Sophia said smiling.

_"How are you?" Sonette asks._

"I'm fine." Sophia replies.

_"Well tomorrow afternoon I will be able to come and pick you up." Sonette tells her._

"Do you have any time off?" Sophia asks.

_"Three months." Sonette replies._

"Great, we can go to the beach then." Sophia said.

_"Of course Sophia." Sonette said. "I better go, see you soon." _

"Okay, bye." Sophia said, then hangs up as Sonic walks over.

"Who was it?" Sonic asks.

"Sonette." Sophia replies. "She will be able to pick me up tomorrow afternoon and she has three months off."

"That's great to hear." Sonic said as they walk back into the kitchen.

"I know." Sophia said.

"What's going on?" Rosie asks.

"Sonette is coming tomorrow afternoon to pick me up." Sophia replies. "She also has three months off."

"That's cool." Rosie said.

"I know." Sophia said. After they help Tails and Rosie clean up, Sonic and Sophia headed back to Station Square, catching the train. When they got back to Station Square it was getting late. Sonic sighs as he looks at Sophia who yawns.

"Tired." Sonic said.

"A little." Sophia said as they started walking. They made it to the park and they saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze who were laughing. Amy then runs over to Sophia and Sophia smiles.

"Hey Sophia." Amy said smiling.

"Hey Amy." Sophia said.

"Oh, I got you something." Amy said, digging through the bag. She then pulls out four headbands; a light pink, orange, deep sky blue and a yellow. "I remember you saying you only had a white and black headbands so I picked these up for you. I saw the blue and remembered the dress." Amy explains. Sophia smiles as she takes the white headband off and puts the blue one on, then takes the headbands off Amy.

"Wow, thanks Amy." Sophia said.

"Anytime Sophia." Amy said.

"We better go, we still have to cook dinner." Sonic said.

"Right, bye." Amy said walking off with Rouge and Blaze. Sonic and Sophia headed back to Sonic's place and Sophia ran to the room. She puts the headbands down and sighs as she walks out to see Sonic in the kitchen. Sonic walks over and the pair started cooking dinner. Sophia gasp as she accidently nicked her finger when she was cutting the meat.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks, walking over as Sophia takes her glove off.

"It's bleeding pretty badly." Sophia replies.

"Come on" Sonic said walking to the end cupboard and grabs the first aid kit. Sophia walks over and stands behind him. Sonic walks over and pulls out his handkerchief, placing it over the cut. "To stop the bleeding." Sonic said and Sophia nods. "Hold onto for a while, I take care of dinner." Sonic tells her as he walks off and Sophia watch him. She saw no point trying to fight with him. After a while Sonic walks back, checks the cut and smiles as takes the handkerchief and grabs a brown bottle.

"Do you have to?" Sophia, knowing that is going to sting.

"Sorry Sophia, you were cutting meat." Sonic tells her as he grabs a cloth. Sophia looks away, she hates this stuff. Sonette does it every time. Sophia holds her breath as Sonic cleans her cut. Once he was done, he puts a bandage on and Sophia sighs as she looks at Sonic. "Wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"I really hate that stuff." Sophia said as Sonic packs the first aid kit away.

"I know, no one likes it." Sonic said as he grabs Sophia's glove and walks over. "I'll wash these with my handkerchief quickly." Sonic said walking off. Sophia sighs as she kept an eye on their dinner. Then Sonic walks back and they had their dinner. After dinner, Sophia and Sonic cleaned up and Sophia went for a shower. She then walks out, wearing her black silk nightgown and sighs as Sonic walks over. "Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed." Sophia said.

"See you in the morning then." Sonic said and Sophia walks to the room and closes the door. She then lies down in bed and sighs as she closes her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophia wakes up to a knock on the door. She moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Sonic with a cup of tea and Sophia smiles.

"Morning." Sonic greets walking over and sits the cup by Sophia.

"What time is it?" Sophia asks.

"9:30." Sonic replies. "Breakfast is almost ready." he then said walking out and Sophia sits up. She then grabs the tea and starts drinking it. She then gets up and walks out to see Sonic cooking bacon and eggs.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia said, walking over to him.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said. "So what do you want to do on your last day?"

"I don't know." Sophia replies. "I guess nothing much."

"I'm sure we can find something." Sonic said.

"I sadly don't really want to go." Sophia admits softly and Sonic chuckles.

"You know you can come back whenever you want" Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, I know." Sophia whispers.

"We'll see how things go." Sonic said and Sophia nods. Sophia then finished her tea and rinsed her cup. Sonic then served breakfast.

"Thanks." Sophia said as she starts eating.

"Anytime." Sonic said. After breakfast, the pair cleaned up and Sophia walks to the room and gets dress. She then started packing her stuff so she has less to do when Sonette gets here. Then Sonic walks in and Sophia smiles. "That's a good idea." Sonic said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to keep Sonette waiting." Sophia said as Sonic walks over. Sophia then sits her suitcase on the bed and sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks worry and Sophia looks at him.

"How is Sonette going to take both me and this home?" Sophia asks and Sonic sighs.

"Good question." Sonic said as he starts to think.

"I could leave stuff here." Sophia said as she grabs her bag. "I mean, I'll be coming here a lot to see Amy." she then adds as she opens her suitcase and packs what she needs to take home

"I'm sure Sonette won't mind you leave some stuff here." Sonic said. "Besides, now that she lives with Amy and Teagan, she is barely here." Sonic tells her.

"Good point." Sophia said as they walk out. "So where now?" Sophia asks.

"I don't know." Sonic said as they walk out and headed off.

"I can't believe it has been a week already." Sophia said.

"I know, it's gone really fast." Sonic said.

"I don't think I can thank you enough Sonic, for all of this and the great week." Sophia said.

"Don't worry and remember, you are more than welcome to come back and visit." Sonic tells her and Sophia smiles. They came to the park so see Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Charmy Bee and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey." Amy greets as the pair walks over.

"Hey Silver, Charmy" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic" Charmy said.

"How are you Sophia?" Rouge asks.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. "I go home toady."

"You do too." Amy said.

"I had a great week, despite Eggman and that accident." Sophia said.

"Wait, Eggman." Amy said worry and Sophia explains what happened. Once she was done, Amy pulls her into a hug and Sophia smiles.

"I'm okay Amy." Sophia said.

"I know." Amy said.

"Thank Chaos you had all the Chaos Emeralds." Silver said to Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic said and Amy lets Sophia go.

"So what are you doing today?" Rouge asks.

"We don't know." Sophia replies. "I can't stay out for too long cause I don't have a time when Sonette is coming" she then explains.

"Well whatever you two do, take it easy" Blaze tells them.

"Come on Sonic." Sophia said and they headed off. They headed to the train station and headed to Mystic Ruins. Once there, they went walking around the forest. Around lunch time, they went to Tails' workshop to see no one was home. "Odd." Sophia said.

"No, Tails said he was going to take Rosie out flying in her plane." Sonic tells her.

"Oh." Sophia said and Sonic chuckles. They spent the rest of the day there. Sonic started giving Sophia electric guitar lesion. After that, the pair walks outside sat down by a shady tree to watch the sun set. Sophia sighs as she leans into Sonic who wraps his arm around Sophia.

"I had fun week, thank you Sonic." Sophia said and Sonic smiles.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said and Sophia yawns.

"I better go and wait for Sonette. She should be here soon." Sophia said and Sonic sighs as he stands up.

"Let's go." Sonic said picking Sophia up and runs home. He then sits Sophia down as Sonette walks in.

"Hey" Sonic greets.

"I'll get my stuff." Sophia said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"How did everything go?" Sonette asks.

"Great." Sonic replies, then explains the week. When he was done, Sonette smiles as Sophia walks out.

"Thank you Sonic, for everything." Sophia said as she walks to Sonette.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said smiling. "I hope you come back."

"I would like that." Sophia said.

"Ready?" Sonette asks.

"I am." Sophia said.

"I'll drop by later." Sonette said and Sonic smiles.

"See you then." Sonic said and Sonette walks out with Sophia said. Sonic then sighs as he looks around, he quite enjoyed Sophia staying and now, he has nothing to do. He loved hanging out with Sophia, she was fun to hang out with and wasn't over the top, unlike Amy. He then heads out and ran to Mystics Ruins. He then walks into Tails' workshop to see Tails with Rosie.

"Hey Sonic." Rosie greets.

"Hey." Sonic said as he walks over to the pair. "I see you two are back." Sonic then said.

"Yeah, Rosie went well." Tails said and Sonic smiles.

"How was your day with Sophia?" Rosie asks.

"Great." Sonic replies, then tells them what happened. When he was done, Rosie smiles.

"That was sweet of you." Rosie said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"So she's with Sonette now." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic said as he cross his arms. "Anything from Eggman?" Sonic asks.

"No, he's still underground since he attacked you and Sophia." Tails replies and Sonic sighs.

"Okay, talk to use later" Sonic said walking out. He then runs home. He then started looking for something to eat when Sonette walks in who has a bag. "Hey." Sonic greets.

"Got you something." Sonette said as she walks over and sits the bag down. Sonic grabs it and opens it to see five chilli dogs. "Thank you, Sophia told me she had the best week of her life despite the accident and Eggman." Sonette said.

"I even had a great time." Sonic admits as he starts eating.

"That's good to hear." Sonette said smiling. "So any plans?" Sonette asks curious.

"No." Sonic replies.

"You're going to miss her." Sonette said smiling.

"Sadly, I will." Sonic said. "I guess it was nice to have someone around." Sonic then admits.

"Come up to Emerald Coast around 7am. We're going to the beach." Sonette tells him.

"I'd like that." Sonic said.

"Great, I'll see you then Sonic." Sonette said walking off and Sonic chuckles as he finished eating. He then goes for and shower and goes to bed early so he can get to Emerald Coast on time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and smiles as he turns it off. It was 6:30am. He got up and made himself a quick breakfast. He then got ready and headed to Emerald Coast. Once there, he was it would have been around midday. Sonic ran to Sonette's apartment and sighs. He walks to Sonette's door and knocks on it. The door opens and Sonic saw Sophia who is wearing a blue and white striped bandeau with matching skirted bottoms, white sandals and white gloves.

"You made it." Sophia said as she walks back.

"Yeah." Sonic said as he walks in and close the door. "So where is my sister?" Sonic then asks.

"Getting dress." Sophia replies. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Sonic replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sophia replies as Sonette walks out, wearing a purple bikini, white short shorts with purple flower paten, white sandals and white gloves.

"I see you have made it, big brother." Sonette said.

"It's nice to know you thought I didn't." Sonic said.

"I knew you would." Sophia adds.

"She did, I had a bad feeling." Sonette said as she walks into the small kitchen and made something to for herself and Sophia. "Can I get you anything to eat?" Sonette asks Sonic.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks and Sonic smirks.

"Yeah, I'm fine sis." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said. After Sonette and Sophia ate, the trio headed to the beach to see the others were already there. Sonic sat on the sand with Sonette while the others muck around. "Thanks for coming." Sonette said.

"I had nothing plan." Sonic replies.

"I haven't see Sophia so happy before." Sonette admits and Sonic looks at her. "I can't thank you enough Sonic." Sonette said.

"It was the least I could do sis." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, well I was thinking, maybe we could stay with you for a while." Sonette said.

"You two are more than welcome, you know that." Sonic tells her.

"I'll have to talk to Sophia." Sonette said.

"She still has her suitcase there." Sonic said and Sonette smile.

"She told me." Sonette whispers as she lies down.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just, glad I have time off."

"You have been bust lately." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sonette said as she got up and walks off. Sonic smiles as Sophia walks over and sits with him.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Hi." Sophia whispers.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sophia replies as she looks at the ocean. "How did Rosie go with the flying yesterday?" Sophia then asks.

"Well." Sonic replies.

"That's good, she still needs a name for the plane." Sophia said.

"Yeah, she does." Sonic said as Sonette walks over and sits next to Sophia.

"Hey Sonette." Sophia greets.

"Hey, I was thinking, do you want to head back to Station Square for a couple of days. I understand if you say no, I mean you spent little over 2 weeks there." Sonette asks.

"I do." Sophia said smiling.

"Great, we'll leave in a couple of hours." Sonette told them. She then gets up and walks off. Sophia yawns as she leans into Sonic who wraps his arm around her.

"Sorry, I'm so tired." Sophia whispers.

"Don't be sorry." Sonic tells her and Sophia smiles.

"You're a good friend Sonic." Sophia said and Sonic smiles. Sonette then walks over and smiles. Sonic looks at Sophia to see she has fallen asleep.

"I guess she didn't sleep well." Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs.

"She only had a nap." Sonette replies softly. "We'll leave early." Sonette adds.

"Okay." Sonic said. Later, Sonic woke Sophia up and Sophia yawns and stretch.

"How long was I out for?" Sophia asks as she looks up at Sonic with her eyes half closed.

"A while." Sonic replies as he got up and helps Sophia up. Sonette walks over.

"Come on." Sonette said and the trio walks off. Once back at the apartment, Sophia went to her place which was next to Sonette's while Sonette and Sonic went to hers.

"I better get dress." Sonette said walking off and Sonic sighs. Then Sophia walks in, dressed and with a bag. Sonic smiles.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Hey." Sophia whispers. "Since most of my stuff is there, I don't really need to take much. I didn't even unpack really." Sophia explains.

"I'm surprise you want to come back." Sonic admits.

"There's not much to really do here." Sophia admits. Sonette then walks out and over to the pair.

"Come on, Sonic you carry Sophia." Sonette tells him as she walks out with the pair. Sonette then locks her door and runs off in a blur. Sonic picks up Sophia and follows her. They went to Station Square Park and Sonic sits Sophia down and looks at the sky. It was midday. The trio started walking.

"So what's the plan Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Sonic said.

"Sonette!" they heard Amy call. They look over to see Amy with Rouge, Wave, Tikal, Cream, Cheese and Blaze.

"Hey." Sonette greets as they walk over.

"I thought you were leaving." Amy said to Sophia.

"I was, did, for a while." Sophia said smiling.

"I wanted to stay here for a while and Sophia wanted to come back." Sonette tells her.

"You just can't stay away." Rouge said.

"Who can?" Sonette said as she leans on Sonic who smiles.

"Love you too sis." Sonic said.

"I know you do." Sonette said.

"Well I better leave you girls to it." Sonic said walking back.

"See you tonight." Sonette said and Sonic runs off in a blur.

"Come on." Amy said and they headed to the mall. Sophia stayed close to Sonette. Sonette brought Sophia some new shoes and everyone lunch. In the afternoon, Sophia and Sonette went their way and to Sonic's place.

"So I want to see this blue dress." Sonette said as they walk into Sonic's empty apartment.

"I think it's dirty." Sophia said.

"We'll have to wash it then." Sonette said. The pair started the washing and Sonette started cooking dinner. Sophia walks over and Sonette smiles. "Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies.

"You seem to be close to my brother." Sonette then said.

"He's nice." Sophia whispers.

"He has his moments." Sonette then said. Sonic then walks in and smiles.

"Hey." Sonic greets as he closes the door and walks over to them. "So, I was talking Tails and Rosie and they wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with them. All of us." Sonic tells them.

"That sounds like fun." Sonette said.

"It does." Sophia said and Sonette smiles.

"It's a go then." Sonette said.

"Great." Sonic said. Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Sonette walks into her room to see Sophia sitting on her bed.

"What is it Sophia?" Sonette asks as she walks over and sits next to Sophia.

"It's about Sonic." Sophia starts and sighs.

"Okay" Sonette said

"I, um, I have feelings for him." Sophia admits softly.

"Oh." Sonette said shock.

"Make them go away." Sophia pleads and Sonette sighs.

"Come here Sophia." Sonette said as she wraps her arms around Sophia who leans into her.

"I can't fall in love with him. And Amy, she would kill me." Sophia explains and Sonette sighs.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see." Sonette told her and Sophia nods. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I was worried I guess." Sophia admitted and Sonette sighs.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sonette said as she got up and walks off. She walls out to see Sonic walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets and Sonette smiles.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette said.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"Uh yeah, Sophia is a little upset." Sonette replies.

"Is she okay?" Sonic asks worried.

"Yeah." Sonette replies and smiles as she grabs Sonic and walks away from her room. "You like her." Sonette said softly.

"What?" Sonic said as he slightly blushed.

"You do like Sophia." Sonette said and Sonic sighs.

"Just don't tell anyone." Sonic tells her as he walks off to his room and Sonette sighs as she walks to her room and lies down.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. "Checking on Sonic." she adds.

"Okay." Sophia whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Night." Sonette said softly.

"Night." Sophia whispers back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia wakes up to someone knocking on the door so she opens her eyes to see Sonic with a cup of tea. She then notices Sonette was already up.

"Come on sleepy head." Sonic said walking over and Sophia sits up.

"Thanks." Sophia said as Sonic hands the tea over.

"Anytime." Sonic said walking off and Sophia got up, following Sonic into the kitchen area to see Sonette cooking breakfast.

"About time you got up." Sonette said and Sophia looks at the time, it was 8:45am.

"I…um." Sophia whispers and Sonette smiles at her.

"Don't worry Sophia." Sonette told her and Sophia smiles.

"Thanks for the tea Sonic." Sophia then said.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said. After breakfast, Sophia went to the room to get dress and brush her hair. Then Sonette walks in and Sophia smiles.

"Hey Sophia." Sonette said as she pulls her hair out.

"Can I brush your hair, please?" Sophia asks.

"Sure." Sonette said sitting down and Sophia grabs Sonette's hairbrush and starts brushing her hair.

"I love your hair." Sophia said. "It's so long."

"I kinder hate it." Sonette said.

"Don't cut it." Sophia tells her and Sonette smirks. Then Sonic walks in and over to the pair.

"So how long will use be?" Sonic asks.

"Not long." Sonette replies.

"If you were doing it, it would take a while." Sophia said as she pulls Sonette's hair up.

"I know." Sonette said and Sonic smiles as Sophia puts the red ribbon around the hair tie.

"Done." Sophia said as she brushed the pony tail and bit.

"Told you." Sonette said as she got up.

"Okay, let's go." Sonic said. The trio walks out and Sonic locks the door, then picks Sophia up bridal style. Sonette then runs off in a blur and Sonic follows her. Once at Mystic Ruins, Sonic sits Sophia down and the trio walks into Tails' workshop to be greeted by Tails.

"Hey, you made it." Tails said as Rosie runs down stairs.

"Great." Rosie said running to Sonette and gives her a hug.

"Hey Rosie." Sonette said smiling.

"I've missed you sis." Rosie whispers.

"I've missed you too." Sonette whispers back. Rosie lets her go and grabs her hand.

"You have got to see my plane." Rosie said dragging Sonette off and Sophia chase after the pair. Sonic chuckles.

"I'm surprise Sophia is back." Tails said.

"Me too." Sonic said as they followed the girls.

"You still got it Sophia." Sonette said.

"I know I do." Sophia said.

"Any ideas for a name?" Sonette asks.

"Not yet." Rosie replies. "I am working on it."

"Take your time." Tails tells her and Rosie smiles.

"Still, this is great." Sonette said.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asks.

"Let's go for a walk." Rosie suggests

"Sure, let's go." Sonic said and they headed off. The 3 girls walked at the front while Sonic and Tails fell behind a bit. Sophia sighs as she looks at Sonette.

"What do I do?" Sophia asks softly.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asks.

"Sophia has feelings towards Sonic, but she's scared." Sonette tells her and Rosie looks at her shock.

"Oh, let me guess, Amy." Rosie said and Sophia sighs.

"I can't believe I let my guard down." Sophia then said and Sonette sighs. "I'm so stupid." Sophia then said.

"No Sophia, you aren't stupid." Sonette tells her.

"I can't have these feelings towards him." Sophia tells her.

"Forget Amy, Sonic is kind, caring and as all the other girls say, cute." Sonette tells her.

"She's right." Rosie said and Sophia sighs as she shacks her head.

"No." Sophia whispers. Sonette stops walking, grabbing Sophia and Rosie stops. Sonic and Tails caught up and stop too.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I need to speak to Sophia, use keep going. We'll catch up." Sonette tells the boys. Sonic and Tails walks off and Sonette waited awhile before she talks.

"Sophia Rose you need to let the past go." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs. "He likes you." Sonette said and Sophia looks at her shock.

"He does." Sophia then whispers.

"Yeah, I found out last night." Sonette said and Sophia sighs. "Sophia, Sonic won't hurt you like Jackson did, he will never use you or raise his hand to you. I know Sonic." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs.

"I don't know." Sophia whispers.

"See how things go." Rosie said and Sophia nods.

"Come on, we better catch up." Sonette said and the trio started running. They caught up to the boys and Sonic looks at them worried.

"Is everything ok?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, we just needed a moment." Sonette replies.

"Ok, I have been worried." Sonic tells them.

"I know Sonic." Sonette said. After a while they headed back to Tails' workshop for lunch, Sonic then saw Sophia walks outside and follows her.

"Sophia." Sonic said and Sophia turns around.

"What is it Sonic?" Sophia asks as Sonic walks up to her.

"I'm worried about you." Sonic replies and Sophia sighs.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sophia tells him as she walks to the shady tree to hide from the sun and Sonic walks up to her.

"Just making sure." Sonic said.

"I know, I'm sorry to worry you." Sophia said.

"Sonic, Sophia." Sonette calls walking out. "Here you two are" Sonette then said.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"Lunch is ready." Sonette tells them and they headed inside. Sonette grabs Sonic as Sophia walks off and Sonic looks at her.

"Is everything ok with Sophia?" Sonic asks worry.

"She's fine Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods.

"Come on." Sonic said and they headed into the kitchen. After lunch, Sonic helps Tails clean up while they girls went into the lounge room to talk. Sophia sighs as she leans into Sonette.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"What if you are wrong?" Sophia asks softly and Sonette smiles.

"I'm not, you just have to trust me." Sonette replies and Sophia sighs.

"As long as you have the Chaos Emeralds, everything should be fine." Tails said walking over with Sonic.

"Good point." Sonic said. "Girls."

"Ready to go?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, we better start heading back." Sonic said.

"I have to take Rosie out for another flying lesion." Tails said.

"Yes." Rosie said.

"Ok, we better let you two go." Sonette said as she got up and helps Sophia up. "Have fun." Sonette then said.

"Come on Miles." Rosie said walking up to Tails, grabbing his hand and drags him off. Sonette, Sophia and Sonic laugh at the pair.

"We'll take the train back." Sonic said and the trio headed off. Once in Station Square, Sonic runs off while Sonette and Sophia headed back to Sonic's place. Sophia lies down on the lounge and Sonette smiles.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Sophia replies.

"Come on, we better finished rearrange the room." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods as she got up. "Most of my stuff is at my room at Amy's place." Sonette tells her as they walk into the room and started working. Sonette then grabs a white teddy bear.

"Sonic won that for me, at Twinkle Park." Sophia whispers and Sonette smiles as she puts the bear on the bed.

"That's cute." Sonette said.

"I had so much fun." Sophia said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Sonic took you." Sonette said. They started working and after a while, Sonette walks out to make a tea for her and Sophia. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles. "Hey Sonic." Sonette greets.

"Hey sis." Sonic said walking over.

"So how was your run?" Sonette asks as Sophia walks out.

"It was fine." Sonic replies. "How are you two?"

"We're fine". Sonette replies. She then heard her phone ring and runs to the room to answer it. Sophia smiles as starts making a tea.

"How are you Sonic?" Sophia asks.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies. "Hey Sophia, do you want to have a picnic tomorrow."

"Sure, I would like that." Sophia said.

"Great." Sonic said. Sonette then walks out and sighs.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asks worry.

"Just have to sort things out tomorrow with James." Sonette replies.

"Here?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, just, Jeremy, again." Sonette replies.

"I hate him" Sophia said and Sonette sighs

"Me too Sophia." Sonette said.

"Who is he?" Sonic asks.

"Just another Pirate that is the most sexist piece of shit I have ever known." Sonette tells him. "He is lucky I haven't knocked him out."

"You were close, Aleena and Fiona stopped you, remember." Sophia said and Sonette chuckles.

"Lucky he was." Sonette said and Sonic sighs. "Don't worry Sonic, I won't kill him." Sonette tells him and Sonic smirks. Later that night, Sonette and Sophia were getting ready for bed. Sonette sighs as she lies down and Sophia rolls over to face her.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asks.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." Sonette replies.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Sophia said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonette said. "And what do you have plan?"

"Sonic and I are going for a picnic." Sophia replies.

"I told you he likes you." Sonette said.

"No, not like that. Just as friends. Like the first time." Sophia tells her and Sonette chuckles.

"If you say so." Sonette said. Sophia rolls over so her back was to Sonette and had the white teddy bear in her arms. "Night Sophia." Sonette said.

"Night." Sophia whispers as she closes her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on a door. She slowly opens her eyes to see Sonic siting a cup of tea on the bedside table.

"Morning." Sonic said as Sophia sits up and looks around to see Sonette gone. "Sonette had to duck into the workshop, she went early." Sonic tells her and Sophia grabs the tea.

"She'll properly want to get it over and done with." Sophia said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Breakfast is almost ready too." he then said walking off and Sophia smiles as she got up. She then walks out into the kitchen and Sonic smile. Sophia leans against the bench and drinks her tea. Sonic then sits a plate of bacon and eggs on toast by her with a knife and fork.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia said as she turns around, sitting her tea down and starts eating.

"Anytime." Sonic said as he got his breakfast. After breakfast, Sophia helped clean up, then went to the room to get dress. She then smiles as she wears something different. She's wearing a orange dress that goes to her knees with the sleeve over her right shoulder, has an orange bow sitting on her left hip and goes down to her knees, an orange headband black shoes, and white gloves. Sophia then sits down at the dressing table and sighs.

'Maybe I should wear my normal dress.' Sophia thought. She then heard a knock at the door so she looks back to see Amy.

"Come on." Amy said walking over and drags Sophia out. Sophia then saw Rouge and Sonic waiting.

"Well look at you." Rouge said and Sophia sighs. "Come on and don't worry Sonic, you can have her at 12." Rouge then said and the trio headed off.

"So what do you and Sonic have plan?" Amy asks.

"Just a picnic, again." Sophia replies.

"Come on." Rouge said and they headed to the mall. They walked around, talking about Sophia's 16th coming up next week. Sophia doesn't want to do anything for it but Amy and Rouge want to organize a party for her.

"I don't want anything." Sophia tells them. Then Sonette walks over and Sophia smiles.

"What we talking about?" Sonette asks.

"Sophia's birthday." Amy replies.

"I got something plan for her." Sonette said.

"Of course you do." Sophia said and Sonette chuckles.

"So what are you three up to?" Sonette then asks.

"Just walking around." Rouge tells her.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said and they started walking. Amy and Rouge walked ahead and Sophia sighs.

"I love the dress." Sonette said and Sophia smiles.

"Thanks, I was going to change, but Amy showed up." Sophia explains and Sonette chuckles.

"That's Amy for you." Sonette said. "So when do you and Sonic go for that picnic?"

"Around 12, I think." Sophia replies.

"So soon." Sonette said smiling.

"He doesn't like me." Sophia whispers as they stopped.

"You'll see I'm right." Sonette said. Sonic then walks over with a basket and Sophia grabs it.

"Hey Sonette, Sophia." Sonic said smiling.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette said and Sophia sighs. "Have fun." Sonette said walking off. Sonic picks Sophia up and starts running.

"How is everything going?" Sonic asks.

"Fine." Sophia replies. They made it to Green Hills Zone and found a nice spot under a shady tree. The pair set up and sat down. Sophia was enjoying the quiet and Sonic smiles at her.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Never better Sonic." Sophia replies. "Little mad at Amy."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"I wanted to change, I'm not sure if I like this dress and she dragged me out." Sophia explains.

"Well you look beautiful." Sonic told her as he hands her a plate. Sophia smiles as she grabs it.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said with a wink and Sophia looks down at her meal, feeling a slight blush. After eating, the cleaned up and laid down, staring at the sky.

"This was a great idea Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"Yeah, it was." Sonic said. Sophia then got and stretch as she started to walk away. "And where are you going?" Sonic asks as he got up.

"A run." Sophia replies and runs off. Sonic then chuckles as he chase after her. Sonic then tackles her down a hill. Once they land at the bottom, Sonic was laying on top of Sophia. Sophia giggling as she went red and Sonic smiles.

"You really think you could outrun me." Sonic said.

"How could I think that?" Sophia asks and Sonic smiles as he felt a silt blush. Sophia looks into Sonic's eyes and Sonic kisses her. Sophia looks at him shock but slowly relaxed as she wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. When they broke the kiss, Sonic rest his forehead on Sophia's. "We can't Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"Because." Sophia replies as she looks away.

"Let me guess, Amy." Sonic said as he got up. Sophia sighs as she sits up. "Come on." Sonic said helping her up. They walk back to garb their stuff and headed home. Once at Sonic's place, they walk in to see Sonette and Amy talking. Sophia walks to Sonette's room and Sonette follows her worried. When she walk in she saw Sophia, crying and packing her bag.

"I want to go home." Sophia tells Sonette as she kept packing. Sonette walks over and grabs her.

"Talk to me Sophia." Sonette tells her.

"Why can't I be happy?" Sophia asks as she sits down. Sonette sighs as she grabs Sophia's bag, puts it on and picks her up bridal style.

"We'll talk when we get home, okay." Sonette said as she walks out to see Sonic alone. Sonic sighs as he opens the door and Sonette looks at him. "Don't go too far, we need to talk." Sonette tells him and runs off. Sonic close the door and sits down on the lounge, lost in his thoughts. He then felt a hand on his shoulder so he looks up to see Sonette was back. "Sophia told me what happened." Sonette said sitting down on the coffee table in front of Sonic who sighs.

"You need to make Amy let me go, I will never love her." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I will try Sonic". Sonette whispers.

"I blew it, didn't I?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"She's been through a lot Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. "She likes you Sonic, she's just scared of both Amy and her past." Sonette tells him.

"I would never hurt her." Sonic said.

"I know, I told her that too." Sonette said. "Look Sonic, Sophia let her guard down and now she has these feelings towards you but she doesn't know what to do. Rosie and I have tried to talk to her about it but she is, well as I said, scared." she explains.

"What can I do?" Sonic asks.

"Let me talk to her, get her to calm down. She's still upset because she has let you in. Maybe tomorrow I'll drop her off and use can talk." Sonette tells him.

"Okay." Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs.

"When I drop her off, I'll take care of Amy." Sonette then said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Anytime Sonic." Sonette said standing up and kiss him on the forehead. Sonic chuckles as Sonette walks out and Sonic got up. He then heads to Mystic Ruins and into Tails' workshop to be greeted by Rosie.

"Hey Sonic." Rosie greets.

"Hey Rosie." Sonic said as they walk down stairs to see Tails working.

"Hey Sonic, I thought you were busy today." Tails said and Sonic sighs as he sits on the stairs.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sonic said.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Rosie asks worried. Sonic explains to them what happened with Sophia and the pair looks at him shock. When he was done, Rosie runs upstairs and Tails walks up to Sonic.

"I blew it Tails." Sonic said and Tails sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Tails said.

"Don't be." Sonic said as he got up. "I'm going for a run." he then said running off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting with Sophia who has a two litre of mint chocolate ice-cream.

"Sophia, you can't let this upset you." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs as she sits the ice-cream down.

"How can't I?" Sophia asks as she stands up and walks away. "I'm just waiting for you to say I told you so." Sophia then said and Sonette sighs as she got up and walks up to Sophia.

"You need to talk to him." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs.

"But Amy." Sophia said.

"I'll worry about Amy." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs.

"I don't know." Sophia said.

"Talk to him, rest for now, but later I will take you back so use can talk." Sonette told her as she grabs the tub of ice-cream and Sophia sighs, then nods.

"Your right, like always." Sophia whispers as she walks over and lies down. Sonette sighs as she walks into the kitchen and puts the ice-cream away. She then walks back to see Sophia half asleep and smiles as she walks off to grab a blanket. Sophia sighs as she closes her eyes. Sonette walks back and sighs as she puts the blanket over Sophia, then sighs as she walks off to get some rest too.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and sighs as he turns it off. He didn't get home till 3:03am. Sonic looks at the time, I was 6:30am. He yawns as he gets up and walks to the kitchen to make a coffee. He saw no point trying to sleep in. He then yawns again and sighs. All he could think about was Sophia.

'I totally blew it.' Sonic thought. He then heard a knock at the door so he looks over as Sonette walks in with Sophia closely behind her. He then notices Sophia was wearing the orange dress from yesterday.

"Hey, you're up." Sonette said as Sophia closes the door.

"Hey sis, Sophia." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Sonette said leaving and Sonic sighs.

"Tea." Sonic offers.

"Please." Sophia said walking over. Sonic makes their drinks and hands Sophia her tea. "Thanks." Sophia whispers and Sonic sighs.

"Look Sophia, about yesterday, I am so sorry." Sonic said. Sophia sighs as she sits her tea down.

"I should be the one who is saying sorry." Sophia whispers. "You did nothing wrong, it's me." she then said. Sonic sits his coffee down and walks up to Sophia. "I'm just scared Sonic, I'm scared for the fact I let my guard down which I have never done before." Sophia tells him. Sonic places his hands on her hips and Sophia looks at him.

"You know I would never hurt you and I will protect you." Sonic tells her and Sophia sighs.

"I know but I don't understand." Sophia said.

"Understand what?" Sonic asks.

"Why me, why do you like me?" Sophia asks.

"Because your kind, fun to be around and you are the most caring girl I know." Sonic tells her and Sophia went red. "And you are beautiful." Sonic adds. Sophia kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Sonic smiles. Sophia then rest her forehead on Sonic's. "So, can we give this a go?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sophia whispers. "I need a shower" she then said, letting Sonic go. Sonic chuckles as he lets Sophia go who grabs her tea and walks off. Sonic grabs his coffee and started cooking pancakes and hash browns for breakfast. Then Sonette walks back with Tails and Rosie.

"How did it go?" Sonette asks as she walks over.

"Great." Sonic replies.

"So, that mean use are dating, right?" Sonette said and Sonic smiles. "Where is she?" Sonette asks.

"Shower." Sonic replies and Sonette walks off.

"Well I'm glad you two have sort things out." Tails said. Sonic looks at him to see he was behind the bench with Rosie right next to him.

"This is fantastic news." Rosie then said.

"You two staying for breakfast?" Sonic asks Tails and Rosie.

"Yeah, why not." Tails replies and Sonic smiles as he kept cooking. Then Sonette and Sophia walks back, Sophia was wearing her purple dress.

"What about Amy?" Rosie then asks.

"I have to take care of that." Sonette said and Sophia sighs.

"No, it should be me." Sophia tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks and Sophia looks at Sonic who sighs.

"Yes." Sophia whispers.

"Not alone." Sonic tells her

"We should go with her, if things go wrong, you take Sophia and I'll take care of Amy." Sonette tells them and Sonic nods. After breakfast they headed off. Sophia started to get nervous. They slowly made it to Amy, saying goodbye to Tails and Rosie halfway there. They walk in and Sonette sighs.

"Amy!" Sonette calls.

"In the kitchen!" they heard Amy shout. The trio walks into the kitchen to see Amy.

"Amy, we need to talk." Sophia said walking over and Sophia looks at her worried. "I'm sorry Amy, I didn't plan this." Sophia then said.

"What is it?" Amy asks worry.

"Remember our fight." Sophia started and Amy nods. Sophia sighs and Amy looks at her shock.

"No." Amy said walking back. "You, you like him." Amy said.

"Amy." Sonic said.

"Come on Sonic." Sonette said dragging him out.

"I swear, I didn't plan for this to happen." Sophia pleads.

"What about him?" Amy asks.

"He kissed me Amy." Sophia tells her.

"It's not fair!" Amy shouts and Sophia walks back scared.

"Sonette!" Sophia shouts as Amy pulls out her piko-piko hammer. Sophia starts walking back and trips over her feet, falling flat on her back.

"I trusted you!" Amy shouts with tears in her eyes. Sonette runs over and grabs Amy, pulling her away from Sophia. Amy drops her hammer. Sophia was picked up by Sonic who runs off to Mystic Ruins. Sonic then sits Sophia down who breaks down in tears.

"She hates me." Sophia cries. Sonic pulls her into a hug and sighs.

"It'll be ok, she'll move on." Sonic tells her.

"What if she doesn't?" Sophia asks.

"I'm sure Sonette will take care of it." Sonic said and Sophia sighs. Sonic lets her go and they head to Tails' workshop. Rosie walks down stairs and saw something was wrong so she runs over.

"Come on." Rosie said, grabbing Sophia's hand and drags her upstairs as Tails walks over to Sonic.

"What happened?" Tails asks and Sonic sighs, then explain to him what happened. When he was done, Tails sighs "Well at least Sonette is with her" Tails then said.

"Yeah, I hope Sonette can make Amy leave us alone." Sonic said. Then Rosie and Sophia walks over and Sonic smiles.

"I'm fine." Sophia whispers.

"I can't believe Amy reacted like that." Rosie said and Sophia sighs.

"I don't want to think about it." Sophia whispers and Rosie sighs.

"Right, sorry Sophia." Rosie said.

"It's okay." Sophia whispers and Rosie smiles.

"Come on Sophia." Sonic said and Sophia nods as the pair walks out. Sonic then picks her up and took her to Green Hills Zone. The pair sat under a tree and Sophia sighs as she leans into Sonic.

"I thought the night of the fight was bad, she was so mad." Sophia said.

"Don't worry, Sonette will take care of her." Sonic assures her.

"I know." Sophia whispers as she closes her eyes. Sonic looks at her to see she was slowly falling asleep. Sonic smiles as he wraps his arm around her. Sophia moans as she snuggles into him. Sonic smiles as he leans back, closing his eyes. When he woke, it was getting late and Sophia was still asleep. Sonic yawns as he looks around, then smiles as he wakes Sophia. Sophia yawns as she stretch. "How long were we asleep for?" Sophia asks looking around.

"A while." Sonic replies as he got up and helps Sophia up. Sophia smiles as she fixes her dress and Sonic picks her up "Come on" Sonic then said running off and headed back to his place. Sophia starts cooking dinner and Sonic helped anyway he could. They then heard a knock on the door so Sonic walks over and opens it to see Sonette with a worried look.

"Where have use been?" Sonette asks as she walks in.

"We passed out in Green Hills Zone." Sonic replies as he closes the door and locks it.

"I have been worried sick about you two." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles.

"Love you too sis." Sonic said walking up to her and Sonette punch him in the arm.

"Don't sweet talk me Sonic." Sonette said walking to Sophia who smiles at her. "Smells great." Sonette then said.

"How's Amy?" Sophia asks worry.

"Upset, she's with Rouge." Sonette replies. "Rouge is going to look after her, she needs time. I talked to her about letting go and that it is hard, that I know what she is going through and she has calmed down a lot since use left." she explains as Sonic walks over.

"That's good." Sonic said.

"She just needs time." Sonette said. "I'm going over tomorrow to check on her."

"Do you want to stay?" Sonic asks.

"Can't, I have to go home, since Amy's at Rouge's places and Teagan is in Sunset Hill, someone needs to watch the place. That and I like the idea of being alone." Sonette replies.

"That is a good idea." Sophia said.

"You two just take it easy" Sonette tells them.

"Don't worry about us sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Well I better go, I'm grabbing take-out for dinner." Sonette said as she walks to the door with Sonic who unlocks and opens the door.

"Bye Sonette" Sophia said.

"Bye Sophia, Sonic." Sonette said walking off and Sonic closes the door, locking it. Sonic looks at Sophia who smiles at him. Sonic then walks over and wraps his arms around her and Sophia smiles.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing, it's just, I never thought I would be happy." Sophia admits and Sonic smiles. Sophia turns around and Sonic pulls her into a kiss. "I better get back to dinner ready." Sophia tells him as she broke free and went back to dinner. After dinner, the pair cleaned up and Sophia went for a shower. When she walks out, she ran into Sonic and smiles. "Sorry." Sophia whispers.

"Don't be, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"I'm going to bed, night." Sophia said.

"Night." Sonic said and Sophia walks to the room, getting into bed and sighs. She wasn't tired.

'I need to see Amy, I need to get her to forgive me.' Sophia thought as she closes her eyes. 'I have to.' she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia walks up to something being place on the bedside table. Sophia moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see a cup of tea and Sonic smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Sophia asks softly.

"8:30, time to get up." Sonic replies. "Breakfast is ready, pancakes and hash browns." he tells her and Sophia smiles as Sonic walks off. Sophia then got up, grabbing her tea and takes a sip. She then gets out to see Sonic serving their breakfast. Sophia walks over and Sonic sits her plate in front of her with a knife and fork.

"Thanks Sonic." Sophia said as she sits her cup down and starts eating.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonic said as he got his own breakfast. After breakfast, Sophia got change while Sonic cleaned up. Then Sonette walks in and Sonic smiles. "Morning sis." Sonic greeted as Sonette walks over.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Coffee." Sonic offers and Sonette smiles.

"Please." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles as he makes her a coffee. Then Sophia walks out and over. "Hey Sophia." Sonette said.

"Hey Sonette." Sophia said smiling. "Listen, when would it be a good time to talk to Amy again?"

"A while." Sonette replies as she got her coffee and stats drinking it.

"She's my cousin." Sophia said.

"Which is why you should avoid her at the moment. Going through her mind is the one she loved is dating her cousin. She needs time to move on and time to let Sonic go." Sonette explains. Sophia sighs.

"I'm worried." Sophia whispers.

"I know." Sonette said, then sighs. "I got Allison to come down to talk to her. Allison should get through to her." Sonette then said and Sophia sighs.

"I hope." Sophia whispers.

"Look, I'm going to pick Allison up and take her to Amy. Can you watch Angel?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Sophia replies.

"Great, be back soon." Sonette said walking off. Sonic grabs the empty cup and Sophia sighs.

"I know you are worried but Amy will be fine." Sonic tells her.

"I know, but I feel guilty." Sophia said as she turns to face Sonic who walks up to her. Sonic then pulls her into a hug and Sophia sighs.

"What if she will never forgive me, what if she'll hate me forever?" Sophia asks.

"Amy will forgive you, she just needs time." Sonic tells her. Sophia sighs and Sonic pulls her into a hug.

"I hope you are right Sonic, I really do." Sophia whispers. Sonic lets her go and Sophia sighs.

"Another tea" Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"Yeah." Sophia whispers and Sonic makes her another tea. Sophia leans against the bench and takes a deep breath. Sonic then walks over. "Here." Sonic said, handing the tea over.

"Thanks." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles. Then Sonette walks in with Allison and Angel behind her. Sophia turns around as they walked over.

"Hey Sophia, how are you feeling?" Allison asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. "Worried about Amy."

"Sonette filled me in, I hope I can get through to her." Allison said.

"With you being her sister, I hope you can." Sonic said.

"I lost over six years of her life Sonic, I don't know if I can." Allison tells her and Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette. He lost at least seven years with her.

"Okay Angel." Allison starts as she sits her daughter down and Angel smiles at her.

"I know mummy, I'll be good." Angel said.

"Come here Angel." Sophia said walking beside the bench and puts out her hand. Angel runs over and grabs Sophia's hand.

"Thanks again Sophia." Allison said.

"Just, tell Amy I'm sorry." Sophia said.

"Come on, we better go." Sonette said and Allison said. The pair left and Sophia sighs as she looks at Sonic. Sophia then sits her empty cup down and Sonic grabs it. Sophia then picks Angel up and looks at Sonic.

"Come on, we'll go to Mystic Ruins to see Tails and Rosie." Sonic said. Sophia nods and they headed off. They headed to the train station, Angel was walking next to Sophia, holding her hand.

"Do you really think Allison can get through to Amy?" Sophia asks.

"I hope she can, she's our last hope." Sonic replies. Sophia sighs. Once in Mystic Ruins, Sophia let Angel run ahead.

"Not too far Angel!" Sophia shouts. Sonic smiles as he takes Sophia's hand. They made it to Tails' workshop to be greeted by Rosie.

"I thought I heard voices." Rosie said as Angel runs up her and gives her a hug.

"Aunty Rosie." Angel said.

"Hey Angel." Rosie said as Angel lets her go. "Why is she here?" Rosie then asks.

"Sonette got Allison to talk to Amy." Sophia explains.

"I hope things turn out well, I really do." Rosie said as Tails walks over.

"Hey bro." Sonic said smiling.

"Hey Sonic, can I have your help with a few things?" Tails asks. Sonic looks at Sophia who smiles.

"Go on Sonic, I'll be with Rosie." Sophia tells him. Sonic let's her hand go and walks off with Tails.

"Come on." Rosie said and they walked into the kitchen. Sophia then picks Angel up and sits her on the bench.

"I'm hungry." Angel whines. Then Sonette walks in and Sophia smiles.

"How did it go?" Sophia asks

"Allison is still with her but I think it is working." Sonette explains. "Allison is doing everything she can to get to Amy and make her understand her life isn't over."

"I hope this work, if it doesn't then I don't know what we can do." Sophia said.

"Where's Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"With Tails." Rosie replies as she hands some cookies to Angel.

"Look, just avoid Amy for a while." Sonette tells Sophia and Sophia sighs.

"Okay." Sophia whispers. Then Sonic and Tails walks in and Sonic smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette said smiling. "I better go, I have a few things to do today."

"Take it easy." Sophia said.

"I will." Sonette said walking off. Sophia sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried.

"I'm worried, okay." Sophia replies as she walks off. She needed air. She walks outside and stand under a tree. Sonic then runs over to her.

"What is it?" Sonic asks worry.

"I'm worried about Amy." Sophia replies.

"I know you are." Sonic said as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

"It isn't fair Sonic." Sophia whines. "Maybe I'm not meant to be happy." Sophia then whispers.

"Hey don't say that." Sonic tells her. Sophia sighs. Sonic then pulls her into a kiss and Sophia places her hands on Sonic's chest. When Sonic broke the kiss, Sophia sighs.

"I'll see if Rosie can watch Angel." Sophia whispers.

"Good idea." Sonic said letting her go and Sophia walks off. Sonic then sighs as he starch the back of his head. Sophia then walks out and over to him.

"Angel is asleep, Rosie said she'll look after her." Sophia tells him.

"That's good, come on." Sonic said picking Sophia up and runs off. Sophia had no idea where Sonic was taking her this time. They then stop in Green Hills Zone on a beach. Sonic sits Sophia down and the pair started walking. "I can tell you have something on your mind." Sonic said.

"My birthday is coming up next week." Sophia starts.

"Really, how old are you turning?" Sonic asks.

"16." Sophia replies.

"Well what do you want for your birthday?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing, I hate my birthday." Sophia tells him.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"My parents died on my birthday." Sophia whispers and Sonic sighs.

"I'm sorry Sophia." Sonic said.

"Sonette is the only other person who knows that." Sophia tells him.

"How's this, I take you away for the week of your birthday." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"I like that idea." Sophia whispers.

"I'm glad you like it, I know a nice place. Tails can drop us off and we can enough supplies." Sonic explains and Sophia smiles as she wraps her arms around Sonic.

"What about Eggman?" Sophia asks.

"Don't worry about him." Sonic replies and Sophia smiles. The pair walked for a while till they headed back to Tails' workshop for lunch. They walk into the kitchen to see Tails, Rosie, Angel, Allison and Sonette.

"Hey." Sonette greets and Sophia walks over to her.

"How did it go?" Sophia asks Allison.

"I don't know, well I hope. She just needs time." Allison replies. "She just needs time to sort things out. I have done all I can."

"Thanks Allison." Sophia said.

"It was the least I could do." Allison said. "I better go."

"Of course, come on." Sonette said as she picks Angel up. Allison walks over to Sophia and gives her a hug.

"I'll see you soon." Sophia said.

"Just, give Amy time." Allison tells her as she lets Sophia go.

"I will" Sophia whispers. Allison then follows Sonette out and Sophia sighs.

"Hey Tails, can I talk to you." Sonic said. Tails nods and the pair walks off.

"Hungry?" Rosie asks.

"I am." Sophia replies as she starts making a sandwich. Then Sonic and Tails walks in; Sonic walks over to Sophia and Tails walks to Rosie.

"Listen, I have to go and do a few things with Tails." Sonic started.

"Be careful." Sophia said.

"We'll be back later tonight." Tails tells them.

"That's okay." Rosie said. Sonic kiss Sophia on the chick and walks off with Tails.

"Looks like it's going to be us then." Sophia said and Rosie smiles. The pair went back to Station Square so Sophia can grabs some clothes. On the way back, they ran into Rouge and Wave.

"Hey." Rouge said. "How are you feeling Sophia?" Rouge then asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies.

"That's good, we're going to check on Amy." Wave said.

"Keep her close, please." Sophia pleads.

"We will." Rouge said.

"We better go or we'll miss our train." Rosie said.

"Right, see you around." Sophia said and the pair walks off. They made it back to Mystic Ruins and started cooking dinner. Later that night Sophia was half asleep in Sonic's room. She didn't know when Sonic and Tails will be back. Then she heard the door open and close, then someone sitting on the other side of the bed. Sophia rolls over to see Sonic taking his shoes off. Sonic then notices her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonic asks.

"No, I was already awake." Sophia replies softly and Sonic smiles as he lies down. "What took you two so long?" Sophia then asks.

"We had to fix a few things at the hut, the one I'm taking you to in a couple of days." Sonic explains. Sophia smiles as she closes her eyes.

"It's late, try to sleep." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles as he closes his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 months later.**

Sophia wakes up with an arm over her waist. She moans as she rolls over to see Sonic and snuggles into him. It's been 3 months; she hasn't talked to Amy though she wants to so bad. Sonette told her to give her time but how much time. Sophia sighs. She then gets up and starts making herself a tea. The pair went to a few places yesterday and didn't get home till 3am. Sophia looks at the time, it was 7:04am. Sophia then walks to Sonette's room and grabs her phone to call Rouge. She needs to see Amy. It has been too long.

_"Hey Sophia." Rouge said with a yawn._

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sophia asks.

_"No, I was already awake." Rouge replies. "What do you need?" she then asks._

"I need to know if Amy is mad at me or can I see her." Sophia tells her.

_"She wants to see you, she feels so guilty about everything. She understands that Sonic wasn't the one." Rouge said._

"Are you at her place?" Sophia then asks.

_"Yeah." Rouge replies._

"I'll drop by soon, I'm not going to tell Sonic." Sophia said.

_"Okay, see you soon then. I'll wait for you." Rouge said. "It will be a surprise for Amy."_

"Okay, bye." Sophia said, then hangs up. Sophia got change and walked out to make a quick breakfast and finish her tea. As she was about to leave, Sonic walks out and Sophia smiles. "Morning sleepy head." Sophia said, walking up to Sonic who smiles.

"And where are you going?" Sonic asks

"To see Rouge." Sophia replies, she hates lying and this was the truth.

"Okay, see you later." Sonic said, then kiss her on the lips. Sophia walks off and text Rouge she was on her way. Once at Amy's place, she saw Rouge waiting at the front.

"Is she awake?" Sophia asks as she walks up to Rouge.

"Yeah, she's with Blaze and Tikal. Talking about you. You two really need to talk." Rouge tells her. Sophia sighs.

"We do." Sophia said and the pair walks inside. They walk to the kitchen and Amy looks at Sophia shock.

"Sophia." Amy whispers as she walks over.

"Hey Amy." Sophia whispers. Amy gives Sophia a hug, wrapping her arms around Sophia tight and Sophia smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy. "I'm sorry, I never ever should have yelled at you over Sonic. Sonic never liked me and knowing he liked you, I got jealous." Amy explains and Sophia closes her eyes.

"I didn't plan it Amy, it happened and I'm sorry." Sophia whispers. Amy smiles as she lets Sophia go and Sophia walks back.

"Does Sonic know you are here?" Amy then asks and Sophia sighs.

"No, I didn't want to tell him because I thought he would try and stop me. He worries." Sophia replies as they walk over to the bench and Amy walks into the kitchen.

"What did you tell him?" Rouge asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"That I was going to see you. I just didn't tell him you were here and I was also going to see Amy." Sophia replies. "I didn't want him to worry."

"One of the few things Sonic and Sonette share, the both worry a lot." Amy said. "Tea?"

"Please." Sophia replies. "And Sonette has all good reason to worry, she knows what is out there." Sophia adds.

"Good point." Blaze said.

"Talking about Sonette, where is she? I thought she was here?" Sophia then asks.

"Work, she left at 6:30." Amy replies.

"Right, her three months are over." Sophia said as Amy places a cup in front of her. "I hope she doesn't overdo it." Sophia adds.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't." Amy said, grabbing a mug. "I'm going to wake Teagan up." Amy then said walking off

"She still asleep." Sophia said.

"She came home late." Rouge tells her and Sophia sighs.

"I got home at three." Sophia said.

"Where did you go?" Rouge asks smiling.

"Here, there, everywhere." Sophia replies as Amy and Teagan joins them.

"Hey Sophia." Teagan whispers, sitting next to her.

"Hey." Sophia said.

"Okay, I'm going to ask a personal question, but have you and Sonic had sex yet?" Rouge asks.

"No." Sophia whispers. "I don't think Sonic is ready for that." Sophia adds.

"You never know if you don't try." Rouge said and Sophia sighs.

"Leave her alone Rouge." Teagan tells Rouge. "Don't worry Sophia." Teagan then said.

"Do you want to hang out today?" Amy asks. "We're going to the mall."

"Sure." Sophia replies.

"Great, we haven't hanged out in a long time." Amy said.

"Three months Amy." Sophia said and Amy sighs.

"Yeah, it's been too long." Amy said. After breakfast they got ready and headed to the mall. Once there, Sophia sighs as she looks around. "What is it?" Amy asks worried.

"I need more clothes." Sophia replies.

"Come on then." Amy said and they headed off. After a while, Sophia's phone started ringing and Sophia grabs it. It was Sonic. Sophia answers it as she walks away from the others.

"Hello." Sophia said.

_"Where are you?" Sonic asks._

"I'm at the mall with Rouge." Sophia tells him. "We'll talk tonight, okay?"

_"Okay, I've been worried." Sonic said._

"I'm fine Sonic." Sophia said.

_"I worry because I love you." Sonic tells her._

"I love you too Sonic." Sophia said as the others walks over. "I have to go, talk to you tonight." Sophia then said.

_"Okay, bye." Sonic said._ Sophia hangs up and sighs.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asks worry.

"I'm fine, just, Sonic was worried." Sophia tells her.

"Come on." Rouge said and they headed off. Around lunch time, Sophia and Amy headed off to Sonic's apartment. Sophia was worried.

"Are you sure about this?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine. Don't worry." Amy tells her.

"Too late for that." Sophia whispers.

"I heard that." Amy said and Sophia smiles. They made it to Sonic's apartment to find it empty. Sophia smiles. They then started a load of washing and Sophia started making them lunch. "So, what did you do for you birthday?" Amy asks.

"Sonic and I went away for the week. A small hut on a beach. It was beautiful." Sophia explains.

"Rosie tells me about that place, she said Tails took her once and she had fun." Amy said.

"It is amazing there." Sophia said. "But I was worried about you."

"You were." Amy said surprise.

"Yeah, for the last three months I thought you would never forgive me." Sophia tells her. Amy walks over and gives her a hug.

"I could never hate you." Amy said. "I was just mad at you and Sonic and myself."

"I'm sorry." Sophia said and Amy smiles.

"Stop saying sorry." Amy tells her as she lets Sophia go. Then Sonic and Tails walks in.

"Hey, use are talking." Tails said running over.

"Yeah, we are." Sophia said smiling.

"I better go." Amy said. "Talk to you later Sophia."

"See you Amy." Sophia said and Amy walks out. Sonic looks at her confused.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Tails said running off and Sophia sighs.

"I know I lied to you." Sophia said, walking to the lounge. Sonic smiles.

"No, it's okay." Sonic said, walking up to Sophia who gives him a hug. Sophia then lets him go.

"I have things to do." Sophia then said walking off. Sophia finished the washing the new clothes and started washing the dirty clothes. She then started doing things around the apartment that she has been going to do before, but didn't have the time. She spent the rest of the day cleaning and washing. Sonic cooked them dinner. After dinner and they cleaned up, Sophia went for a shower and laid down in bed. She then felt Sonic get in and lay right behind her, placing his arm over her waist. Sophia rolls onto her back and Sonic smiles at her. "What are you smiling at?" Sophia asks softly.

"Nothing." Sonic replies and Sophia smiles as she rolls over and snuggles into his chest.

"Then go to sleep." Sophia tells him.

"Night." Sonic whispers and Sophia closes her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic wakes up and sighs as he looks at Sophia who was still fast asleep. Sonic then gets up and boils the kettle, making himself a coffee and Sophia a tea. Sophia then walks out, yawning and Sonic smiles.

"Morning." Sonic said.

"Morning." Sophia whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sophia replies. Sonic then make their drinks and hand Sophia her tea. "Thanks Sonic." Sophia said.

"Any plans for the day?" Sonic asks.

"I promised Amy I'll help her around her place." Sophia replies. "Hopefully I'll be free for lunch."

"I'll call to see if you are." Sonic tells her.

"I better get dress." Sophia said walking off. Sonic smiles as he cooks them toast for breakfast. Sophia then walks back and Sonic smiles. "What?" Sophia asks as she sits her cup in the sink.

"Nothing." Sonic replies. Sophia steals the first two pieces of toast. "Really." Sonic said as Sophia puts butter on them.

"I have things to do Sonic." Sophia said. Sonic grabs Sophia's hips and pulls her closer. "Sonic." Sophia whines and Sonic kiss her. Sophia wraps her arms around his neck, careful with her toasts.

"Love you Sophia." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"Love you too but I have to go." Sophia tells him. Sonic lets her go and Sophia walks off. She then heads to Amy's place. She walks in and heads to the kitchen to see Amy with Rouge, Rosie, Sonette, Teagan and Tikal.

"Morning." Amy greets.

"Morning." Sophia said walking over.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"I don't know." Sophia replies.

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks.

"Trouble with Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"There's something missing, but I don't know what." Sophia replies.

"Have you talked to him?" Sonette asks.

"No." Sophia whispers.

"You need to talk to Sonic, to see where this is going." Sonette tells him.

"How?" Sophia asks.

"Tell him that you two need to talk." Teagan tells her.

"She's right, sit down tonight with him. Make him listen and understand." Sonette adds.

"I don't know." Sophia whispers.

"Sophia, you have to." Sonette said as she walks up. "He needs to know what you are feeling."

"Right." Sophia whispers and Sonette pulls her into a hug.

"Sonic needs to know this Sophia." Sonette said.

"I know, thanks." Sophia whispers. Sonette lets her go and Sophia sighs.

"Can I get you anything?" Amy asks.

"No, I'm fine." Sophia replies.

"Well I'm going to start my room." Sonette said walking off and Sophia follows her. They walk into Sonette's room and Sophia sighs.

"You think Sonic will understand?" Sophia asks as she helps Sonette make her bed.

"Sonic will, you just need to tell him." Sonette tells her.

"I'm just worried." Sophia whispers.

"I know Sophia, I can see it in your eyes." Sonette said. Sophia sighs as she sits on the bed and Sonette walks over and sits next to her. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"I don't want to rush it but, I don't know what I am doing. I know Sonic isn't my first boyfriend but…I don't know how to explain it." Sophia said. Sonette sighs as she takes Sophia's hand.

"Have you two even had sex yet?" Sonette asks.

"No, I don't want to push Sonic into something that would make him uncomfortable." Sophia replies. "It's weird talking to you about this, Sonic is your brother." Sophia then said.

"You're my best friend." Sonette said. "You need to talk to Sonic tonight."

"I know I know." Sophia said standing up. Sonette sighs as she stands up and Sophia turns around to face her. "I'm just scared." Sophia said. Sonette chuckles as she pulls Sophia into a hug.

"Oh Sophia." Sonette said.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her. Sonette then let's Sophia go and Sophia smiles at her. "I have a lot of cleaning to do." Sonette tells her. Sophia's phone started ringing; she grabs her phone and reads the caller id. It was Sonic. Sophia smiles as she answers it.

"Hello." Sophia said.

_"Listen Sophia, Eggman is attacking so I can't make it to lunch. I'll be home for dinner though." Sonic tells her._

"That's okay, I'll have lunch with Sonette." Sophia said. "You just be careful."

_"I'll be fine, I have Knuckles and Tails with me." Sonic explains. "I love you and I'll see you tonight."_

"I love you too Sonic and I'll be waiting." Sophia said. Sonette chuckles.

_"I know you will, bye." Sonic said. _Sophia hangs up and looks at Sonette.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Eggman, he won't be back till tonight." Sophia replies.

"Come on." Sonette said. Sophia spent most of the day helping Sonette anyway she could. At lunch Sonette got them hot chips. Sophia didn't make it home till 6pm. She cooked tea and sat Sonic's in the fridge so he can reheat it whenever he comes home. Sonette tells her it might not be till tomorrow. Sophia sighs. She wanted to talk to him. Sophia then sits on the lounge, waiting for Sonic to come home. She passed out. She woke up hearing the door close to see Sonic who looks at her worried.

"Sophia, what are you doing up?" Sonic asks, walking over and Sophia sighs. She had everything plan; what she was going to say and how but now he's here, she can't go with it. "It's 2:30." Sonic then said.

"We need to talk Sonic." Sophia tells him.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks sitting on the coffee table, right across from her.

"I love you Sonic, but there's something missing. Between us." Sophia tells him. Sonic sighs, he's noticed that too.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, the others just tells me to talk to you." Sophia replies as she got up and walks to the wall. "I don't want to push you into something that will make you uncomfortable." Sophia tells him as she turns around. Sonic sighs as he got up and walks up to Sophia. "I'm sorry." Sophia whispers.

"Don't be." Sonic tells her. Sophia leans against the wall and sighs. "We can work this out Sophia." Sonic tells her, walking closer to her.

"I know we can." Sophia whispers. Sonic then kiss her on the lips, grabbing her hips and pulls her closer. Sophia wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic then rest his forehead on Sophia's who smiles at him.

"I love you." Sonic said and Sophia smiles.

"I love you too." Sophia whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophia wakes up to her phone ringing. Sophia moans as she opens her eyes and sighs. It was cold. She then saw her nightgown on her bedside table with her phone under it. Sophia pulls the nightgown off and grabs her phone, then answers it.

"Hello." Sophia whispers.

_"Hey, did I wake you?" she heard Amy asks._

"You did." Sophia whispers as she felt Sonic move. "I'll call back." Sophia whispers, then hangs up.

"Who was it?" Sonic asks and Sophia rolls over and snuggles into him.

"Amy." Sophia whispers. "Go back to sleep." Sophia whispers as she closes her eyes. Sonic smiles at her as he runs his hand along her bare back. Sonic then looks at the time, it was 8:45am. Sonic then looks back at Sophia who has her eyes half-open.

"It's 8:45." Sonic whispers.

"Really." Sophia said, then sighs as she sits up with her back to Sonic. She then gets up and heads to the bathroom for a shower to wake up. She turns the water on and gets in. She then heard Sonic walks in and joins her. "So now you want to shower with me." Sophia said, turning around and Sonic smiles.

"Sorry, do you want me to go?" Sonic asks.

"No, you always avoid showering with me." Sophia replies. Sonic kiss her and Sophia wraps her arms around him.

"Love you too Sophia." Sonic then said.

"You know I love you." Sophia said. After the shower, Sonic cooked breakfast while Sophia got changed. She decided to wear her deep sky blue dress today. She then walks over to Sonic who hands her a tea. "Thanks." Sophia whispers. Sonic smiles. Sophia then took over and finished cooking breakfast. Sonic wraps his arms around Sophia. After breakfast, they cleaned up. Sophia went to walks off but Sonic grabs her hips and pulls her back. "Sonic." Sophia whines and Sophia turns around.

"What?" Sonic asks.

"I have things to do Sonic." Sophia tells him.

"Doing what?" Sonic asks.

"Stuff." Sophia replies.

"Stuff, you have nothing plan." Sonic said and Sophia chuckles.

"I am sure I can find something to do." Sophia tells him. Sonic pulls her closer and Sophia smiles. "Really Sonic, really." Sophia said. Sophia then kiss him and wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. "I'll be back for dinner." Sophia said, breaking free.

"See you then." Sonic said and Sophia heads off. She walks to the park to see Sonette, Rosie and Amy walking through.

"Sophia!" Rosie calls and Sophia runs over to them.

"Hey." Sophia said.

"How did it go with Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Well, we sort things out." Sophia replies.

"You two had sex, didn't you." Sonette said. Sophia went red and Sonette chuckles. "I'll take that's a yes." Sonette said.

"I hate you." Sophia said crossing her arms.

"Come on." Sonette said and they started walking.

"Where are use going?" Sophia asks.

"Mystics Ruins, just dropping Rosie off." Amy replies.

"I told them they don't have to." Rosie adds.

"Think they will listen." Sophia said and Rosie sighs.

"Good point." Rosie said. They headed to Mystic Ruins and slowly to Tails' workshop. Once there, Rosie and Amy walks in while Sonette and Sophia waited outside.

"How are you feeling?" Sonette asks.

"Surprising well." Sophia replies. "I'm just glad Sonic and I have sort things out and Amy doesn't hate me." Sophia admits.

"That makes two of us. It took a while but Amy realize what she has done wrong. She's a good kid, but she is still a kid." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, I was worried she would hate me still." Sophia admitted.

"I'm sure things are going to work out for you." Sonette tells her.

"Thanks Sonette." Sophia said, giving her a hug.

"Anytime Sophia." Sonette whispers. Sophia lets Sonette go as Sonic walks over.

"Hey girls." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Sophia said smiling.

"See you around." Sonette said walking off.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"Everything is fine Sonic." Sophia assures him and Sonic smiles.

"Cool." Sonic said. "What brings you here?"

"Amy and Sonette are dropping Rosie off, I just tagged along." Sophia explains. "And you?" Sophia asks

"Tails texted me, I better see what he needs." Sonic replies, then walks off. Sophia smiles as Amy walks over.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asks worry.

"Yeah, Tails and Rosie are going away for a while." Amy explains.

"That's cute." Sophia said.

"It is." Amy said. "Come on." Amy then said, grabbing Sophia's hand and drags her off.

"Wait, I need to tell Sonic." Sophia said.

"Sonette knows." Amy said. The pair then started walking along the path head into the forest. After a while of walking they came to a cliff with a view of ocean.

"This is nice." Sophia said.

"Yeah." Amy whispers. Sophia grabs her hand and Amy smiles. "What do you have plan for the day?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sophia replies as she moves back and sits down. Amy sits down next to her and Sophia smiles. "It's a beautiful day." Sophia whispers.

"It is." Amy said. Then Sonette walks over and joins them.

"Hey Sonette." Amy greets.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"Everything is fine." Sophia replies.

"Well Sonic is helping Tails with a few things so I came looking for use." Sonette tells them. Sophia yawns as she leans into Sonette who smiles as she wraps her arm around Sophia. "Tired are we." Sonette said smiling.

"Shut it." Sophia whispers.

"Love you too Sophia." Sonette said. Sophia then gets up, fixing her dress and sighs.

"We better head back." Amy said as Sophia helps her up and Sonette jumps up.

"Right, let's go." Sonette said and they headed off. Once back at the workshop, Sonic walks up to Sophia who hits him.

"Come on." Sonic said, picking Sophia up and runs off. He stops in Green Hills Zone and sits Sophia down.

"Why are we here Sonic?" Sophia asks as she sits down by a tree that they were by.

"To talk." Sonic replies as he sits down next to Sophia.

"Talk, sure." Sophia said as she leans into Sonic.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"Tired." Sophia whispers as she closes her eyes and Sonic smiles as he wraps his arm around Sophia, leaning back and closes his eyes. He was finally happy.

* * *

**So that is really all I had plan for this story…it's kinder short…anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
